


The Raven Host ( the light bringer series book 2 )

by Skywolf1314



Category: the raven key
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: It's been four months since the Pandorians escaped the castle in Redgate. Four months of being on the run, four months of having to look over their shoulders. The constant moving has put a strain on all of them but more so on Hawk who is struggling to come to terms with his newfound powers.(This is a draft so the summery is ehh at best)I'm just putting the drafts on here. this is book 2, if you happen across this post and are utterly confused by what you are reading then woo! Join the club.  Although if you are interested in knowing why my Characters are having emotional breakdowns in the first chapters then please look into buying book 1. It's £0.99 https://www.amazon.co.uk/Raven-Key-Light-Bringer-Book-ebook/dp/B083TC7RVJ/ref=sr_1_2?dchild=1&keywords=the+raven+key&qid=1604431809&sr=8-2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**The Raven Host.**

**Part I: The boy, the wolf and the woman in red.**

**Chapter One.**

**Forests had a sort of silence to them.** Not an ominous silence, but a silence that removed all sense of humanity. Forests were wild; animals hid within the foliage and beetles scuttled up the thick barks of the trees. Forests were magic too, rooted deep within the soil, it made the plants grow, and the streams flow, and it seemed to heal a person as they walked throughout the trees.

Hawk had been spending a lot of time amongst the trees, feet bare and clothes lose. He ran his hands across the fallen logs, stroked the soft moss that carpeted the ground. Everything was green and brown and orange, and the sound of songbirds soothed the buzzing in his head.

They had been on the run for three months now, and whilst the Pandorians enjoyed the comfort of their newly found cave, Hawk preferred the call of the forest. Some days, such as today, he would simply lay amongst the lilies. They looked as though they had been carved from moonlight, spilling across the floor like little torches. They too, made him feel safe.

The Pandorian’s would leave here soon, go back to the ship and find a new place to call home. That was fine he supposed, but this place would always claim a section of his heart.

Hawk stared up at the canopy of leaves; the midday sun was dappling through, dying the greens a deep gold that glowed and shimmered as clouds passed over. In under a year, he would not be able to see such beauty again.

Sometimes it seemed like the forest was the only thing keeping the looming presence of Corvus from his mind. Even that had wavered over time, especially as spring slowly started to turn into summer. When would the person come for him? When would he die and become darkness?

He looked at his palm, the eye marking watched him back, blinking slowly. It had spread more; the other night, whilst he and Alex were down by the river, he had noticed the spiralling pattern curling along his ribcage. There was a shadowy hand curving towards his heart, Alex told him not to worry, but Hawk knew exactly what it was. Corvus wanted his heart, and each day that passed, he grew ever closer to it.

That was inevitable, no matter how hard the Pandorians tried to keep him safe, the god would get him. Hawk was fully prepared; he had been since they left the castle.

He would just have to kill the god first.

Of course, that meant training, and train he did. Every morning, Alex would take him running. In the afternoons, Dawn would teach him power control, (although he hadn’t seen a lick of the lightning he had when he’d killed Sebastian), it was nice to learn about the law of magic. In the evenings, Ares and Robin would meditate with him before Ares brushed him up on his sword skills.

There were some days however, when he looked into his reflection and saw that what looked back wasn’t him. It was dark, swimming in shadows as it grinned at him. Purple eyes, always purple eyes.

His eyes had just drifted shut when he heard the snap of a branch. Hawk slowed his breathing, listening as the birds became silent and the trees around him creaked. Something was there with him, stalking the bush.

Hawk slowly moved into a crouch, his eyes scanning the bushes. It was through a faint shimmer in the ray of sunlight than he saw it—a shadow.

Hawk drew his rune-covered dagger from under his cloak and waited. It would come.

He took a breath.

The shadow shot out from the bush.

Hawk rolled out the way before giant jaws could clamp down on his shoulder. He watched the beast as it turned to him, its massive, dark, form standing ten-foot-tall. Its ears touched the first branches of the trees. Hawk spun his dagger in hand and stared the creature down, its three eyes glowing as it too, watched him back.

Beads of saliva dripped across its fangs. Neat folds rippled along its muzzle as it let out a ferocious snarl.

It moved in a wave of black fur, tearing the ground below its paws as it leapt at him.

Hawk jumped back; his footing sure as he kept himself eye level with the beast.

The creature growled, it’s ears pinning to the side of its head as it stalked toward him.

“C’mon, do your worst.” Hawk breathed and the creature charged forward.

Hawk met it, grabbing its jaws and holding them apart. He could see every one of its razor-sharp teeth.

The creature reared back, tossing him into the air. Hawk landed against a patch of bluebells with a thud, before he could get up, a huge paw pressed against his chest. Hawk groaned and patted the ground around him for his blade.

The beast lowered its muzzle; he could see the slight greying around its mouth as it fangs drew close to his throat. Hawk roared at it and shoved his knees into its stomach. The beast didn’t move; instead, it let out a low chuckle and whispered:

“You’re still too slow.”

Hawk dropped his hands in defeat and huffed.

“I did better than last time, Ares. Give me that at least.”

Ares took a step back, releasing him before sitting back on his hunches. His tail swayed slightly. Hawk knew he was smirking at him even if the face of the wolf remained the same.

“You did slightly better than last time. But even still, I caught you off guard.”

Hawk shuffled to his feet and glared at the god. He had mud plastered all down the back of his clothes.

“I didn’t come out here to be attacked.”

“Apparently not. Do you really think Corvus will care if you are relaxing?” The wolf laid down; all three of his eyes stared at the boy.

“I just wanted two minutes peace.” Hawk huffed and snatched his bag from the ground.

Hawks body was buzzing, but not with the lightning, this was akin to annoyance. He wanted to get away from the Pandorians, if just for a second so he could breathe without them all suffocating him. He knew they meant well, but he didn’t need an escort wherever he went.

“Come, Pup. Robin has made food, and you are being a brat. Alex is losing his mind because you have been gone for so long, it’s becoming insufferable .” Ares licked his paw before flopping into the flowers. “You can either sit out here with me, or you can go back to the ship and eat something.”

Hawk frowned and watched the god as he pushed his nose against the lilies. More bloomed under his fur.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You are, I can hear your stomach.”

Hawk closed his eyes for a second and tried to calm himself down. They were only helping him; they weren’t doing this because they didn’t trust him…

“You’re not going to go away, are you?”

Ares shook his head.

“What has Robin cooked?”

Ares scrunched up his nose and sat up, leaves and flowers that had begun to wrap around his body, fell from his silky fur.

“Apparently it’s fish stew, we don’t have any vegetables so its fish in hot water.”

Hawk groaned; they had already eaten that three times that week and poor Dawn was surviving on nuts and berries alone.

Hawk shouldered his bag and turned towards the small walkway in which he came. Lilies stretched along the path, lighting his way back to the camp. Ares padded behind him as he walked, the click of his claws filling the space between Hawks breath. The birds had quietened, the presence of the death god had scared away all life the small clearing had to offer.

“Do we have to eat the stew?” Hawk asked after a while; the sun was warm against his shoulders.

Ares chuckled and trotted up next to him.

“He’s trying. It’s better than allowing Alex or Dawn to cook. We’d all be dead then.”

He pondered this for a second before nodding in agreement. If Robin’s food was terrible, then Dawn and Alex’s was damn right toxic.

“I think we should find a town to settle in for a little.” Hawk shrugged, winding his fingers through Ares’ fur. “Restock and maybe eat a proper meal.”

Ares’ nose twitched at that.

“C’mon Ares; I’m going crazy. The only people I’ve spoken to in the last three months are you, Dawn, Alex, and Robin! I wanna sleep in a proper bed!”

Ares snapped his teeth in his direction, causing Hawk to stumble to a stop.

“Going to a town is as good as getting yourself Captured. Believe it or not, there is a god after you. Do you really think he wouldn’t have followers in the towns?” The wolf pushed him against a tree, his nose pressed into the palm of his hand. “Don’t hate me, Pup. I worry about you, if you were to be taken by him…” His ears flattened, and Hawk nervously rested his hand on the top of his head.

Everything smelled of lavender and lilac. There was a soft whine coming from the wolfs throat. It occurred to Hawk that this was the first time he’d seen Ares so vulnerable. Even when he was injured, he wasn’t as soft as he was now.

“I’m sorry, Ares.” He stroked the soft fur behind his ears. “I’m just…I’m just so fed up of running.”

“We all are, but you have to bear with us. We’ve lost our home. We almost lost you and Alex…” Ares drew away and shook his fur. “We must protect the pack. If that means having to stay clear of towns, then we will.”

Hawk nodded glumly and settled back on his feet. He supposed it was true that they had to keep him safe, but he would give anything just for one night in a proper bed. One night where he wasn’t up all night worrying, plagued with nightmares and whispering voices that sung such sweet words to him.

Alex had to stop him from walking off into the dark spots in the woods twice already, and that was while he was sleeping. He wasn’t sure what it would be like if he heard the voice of Corvus so close to him while being awake.

It felt like there was an emptiness in him, one that even with all of Alex’s love and affection, couldn’t be filled. It bled into him as severely as spilt ink, filling every vein with an uncurable longing, a simmering pain that throbbed alongside his heart.

Maybe he was just tired.

He and Ares continued home, to the small camp they had hidden amongst a rocky hill face. It was small and damp, and the poor airship had to be deflated to fit inside. Regardless, it served as a base or ‘Pandora 2.0, wilderness explorers edition’ as Alex would like to put it, and that’s what mattered most.

Catspian was undoubtedly making the most of the cave. Mice, rabbits and even bats ended up outside of the ‘Love Shack’, Robin had so eloquently named after an incident that Alex insists he will tell to everyone he sees. The Cat, while favouring Tomlin, always made sure Hawk had plenty of food and even sometimes came and curled up inside his sleeping bag.

He didn’t want to admit that he missed the furball. Occasionally he would wake up and find Dawn and/or Ares sleeping in the tent with them, Tomlin curled up on his mother's lap. Sometimes he and Dawn would sit and stargaze for hours, her fingers softly playing with strands of his hair. He wasn’t sure, but he believed this was what a family was meant to be like.

“MY BELOVED HAS RETURNED!” Alex’s voice cut through his thoughts just as quickly as the sudden assault of arms as they wrapped around him.

Alex pressed his cheek to Hawks, rubbing it up and down like a cat, the scratchy hairs of his beard itching along his jaw.

“Cut it out,” Hawk chuckled as the blond continued to squeeze him. “I haven’t been gone that long.”

“Long enough for my heart to ache,” Alex whined.

Ares huffed at them and trotted off, his shadows circling him as he slowly turned back into a human. Hawk watched for a moment before wrapping his arms around Alex and burying his head in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my love.” He mumbled, “I just needed a moment to breathe.”

Alex ran a hand through his hair and kissed his temple.

“No need to worry yourself, Kitten. I knew Ares wouldn’t leave you on your own anyway.”

Hawk smiled weakly and took a step back.

“How’s the fish stew?”

Alex scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue, an expression which told Hawk a million things about the state of the meal he would, unfortunately, have to eat.

“Even Catspian won’t eat it,” Alex whispered as they linked hands and entered the cave.

It was cold in there, a gentle breeze that smelled of moss and damp was ever present. Dawn had placed little lanterns that never seemed to go out, along the pathway they had carved out. They flickered and danced as the boys walked past. Small eight-legged spider-like creatures scuttled along the walls, hiding deep within the cracks of Pandora 2.0.

“I found a Kakri corpse today,” Alex began, enthusiastically. “I took the skull, have you ever seen a Kakri?”

“Can’t say I have.” Hawk hummed, careful to avoid the small trickles of water that ran down the cave walls.

“They’re like a bird, but they have fangs and claws.”

“Seems terrifying.”

“Oh, sure! But ya know, I’ve always wanted one.” Alex moved aside the small vine doorway. The scent of fish and smoke filled his nose as he looked over their camp. Tents of red blue and green littered the area, illuminated by the light of the fire. The cave was warm and homely, and Hawk felt the tension leave his shoulders as he saw his family sat around the firepit.

Dawn saw them first and grinned brightly, waving so enthusiastically it seemed as though he had been gone for years. The boys made their way over to her; she was dressed in a purple and blue dress, her unkempt hair tied in a loose ponytail, the choppy strands poking out from the bobble. 

“Hawky!” She grinned as she pulled him into a hug. “You’ve been gone for so long.”

“Barely a day but yeah, okay…” He hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers.

“I hope you weren’t sneaking off on your own.” She warned as she pulled back. Her eyes were the colour of the forest.

“I went for a walk.” He shrugged and looked towards his tent. Catspian was watching him, his tail flickering slightly.

“And what if you had been seen? Gods it’s a good thing Ares won’t let you out of his sight.”

“you know I’m not a child, right?” Hawk frowned.

“I know that, but you’re important, and I will do whatever I can to make sure you don’t get stolen away by those harlots.” Dawn looked at Alex and narrowed her eyes. “Alexander, you are meant to be on watch duty.”

Alex itched the back of his neck and flicked his eyes over to Hawk.

Dawn sighed, catching the expression on the man's face. She patted his chest before picking up her sword holster.

“I will take this watch for you, but I expect you out there later on.”

“Thanks, Sunny.” Alex beamed and grabbed Hawks arm. “C’mon, let’s get something edible.” Alex stirred him away from the cauldron of green liquid Robin was fussing over and dragged him to the sleeping area. Alex had picked the spot at the back of the cave and hidden their tent under a canopy of blankets. It was a small bit of privacy, but it was theirs.

“Do you have food?” Hawk asked slowly.

“I have something.” Alex dropped his hand and began to dig through the bedroll.

Hawk admired him for a moment; Alex’s skin was a deep golden from the weeks out in the sunlight. His hair was also lighter at the ends. Yes, Hawk was very admirable of Alex.

“You’re still set on growing your hair long?” Hawk asked, toying with the end of Alex’s shoulder-length hair.

“Mhm, course I’ll tie it back when we go out n stuff… Ah! Here it is.” Alex sat back and held something out to him. “I found it today and thought you’d like it.”

In his palm was a bright red apple. There wasn’t a bruise on it. Hawk’s stomach groaned, but he couldn’t look away from Alex’s smile.

“It’s not poisoned.” Alex breathed. “I promise.”

Hawk kneeled in front of him and took the apple carefully.

“Where did you even find this?”

Alex crossed his legs and pushed his hand into his hair.

“There was a tree in the woods that had that single apple on it. All the others were rotting.”

Hawk flicked his knife our and sliced through the middle of the apple. Juice spilt between his fingered and Hawk once again looked at Alex.

“I love you.” He smiled and handed him half of the apple.

“I love you too.” Alex was always a little breathless when he said those words. It was like he was afraid of never uttering them again. “Thank you; you didn’t need to share it though, it’s yours.”

Hawk shook his head.

“I should be thanking you; this is the first healthy thing we’ve eaten since Pandora.” He shrugged. “And It’s my apple; I can share it with you if I want.”

Alex nodded slowly and stretched himself across his bedroll. They ate their apple in a pleasant silence. The type that comes when you’ve fallen into familiarity with someone. The sweetness of the apple lingered on his tongue for a while after. Hawk savoured it, knowing that they wouldn’t get something like that again for a while.

Dawn came back to base just before sunset, swapping her guard duty with Ares. She offered them both a small smile before retreating to her bed for the night. Hawk felt her there; his bones were tired; the prospect of sleep seemed so very inviting.

Hawk glanced at Alex, the blond was sprawled out, one hand half shoved under his pillow, and the other across his stomach. There was a strip of golden skin showing from where his shirt had rucked up. Hawk could see the slight discolouring of the scar across Alex’s abdomen. He’d see it plenty of times before, traced it with his fingers, but every time it ached. He knew now that it was his god blood that had somehow tied him to Alex, allowed him to feel things that scared him with how powerful they were. Ares had explained the concept of a mate to him; it was a bond that was unbreakable, so strong that the best of them could feel one another's presence. When Alex had died, even if it had only been for a small amount of time, Hawk felt empty. It was like the whole world had stopped, and his heart shattered.

Hawk pressed his fingers to the scar; it was smooth, smoother than skin. He followed the length of it. Gods, Sebastian could have killed him for good. A scar such as that was not one any living person wore.

“I’m so scared that I'm going to wake up and you’ll be gone,” Hawk whispered. “That me seeing you is just a figment of my imagination. I hate being that afraid. I hate not knowing if I made it out of the castle or not.”

Alex was fast asleep. His long hair draped across his cheek.

“I won't lose you again. When the time comes, I will destroy Corvus before he gets the chance to harm you.” He pressed that thought into the corners of his mind, into the cracks in his consciousness where he knew the old gods power resided. _“I will destroy you, Corvus.”_

_“I will destroy you.”_

_“I will destroy you.”_

**_I look forward to it, Boy.”_ **

**_***_ **

_“Magic is never something you should control.” His mother's words echoed as they walked through the woodland behind their home. “It is a partnership you have with your abilities, gifted by the gods.”_

_Hawk watched her conquer a small green orb. It hovered In her hand as she weaved It through her fingers._

_“This is a gift from Lady Fayre. She helps me grow the plants we eat.”_

_Hawk remembered this. It was one of his first memories, one that had been stolen by his father. He must be dreaming then, his thoughts were never this vivid._

_“She allows my power to manifest, as will yours one day.” His mother smiled softly at him._

_Hawk never dreamed of his. He never got to spend time with his mother. Knowing this, he rapidly looked around the dream space; something would change soon, something dark would poison the vision._

_“I don’t want powers.” Dream Hawk looked down at a small kitten that was stood at his heel. “I just want to live in the woods with Cat.”_

_His mother gave him a soft look, she may have spoken to him as well, but Hawk was focused on the treeline, something was moving between the shrubs._

_“You might as well show yourself.” He forced the words out in his younger selfs voice. His mother continued to talk about magic._

**_“Ah, what a clever thing you are.”_ **

_Corvus._

_“Not clever at all, just observant.”_

_The surroundings changed, and Hawk found himself in a place what was so familiar to him that it no longer filled him with the dread it once did. It was a cave, lit with eerie purple flame. Stone altars stood in a circle around a deep and dark pit. Upon each alter was a raven, whose eyes were deep purple. Hawk used to fear them, but he had dreamed of this place for far too long now, the sight of them was somewhat comforting._

_“What do you want tonight? You haven’t been as relentless as of late.”_

_The thing that called itself Corvus crawled from the pit, its spindly fingers grasping the edge of the hole as though its life depended on it._

**_“Is it so wrong to simply check in on you? You are my nephew after all, family are supposed to look in on each other.”_ ** _Corvus looked like him._

_Corvus did not look a thing like him._

_They looked the same, yet something was off about the creature. It was elongated in ways a human shouldn’t be, lanky where it should be rounded. Corvus’ smile was stretched and cat-like, and his eyes were maddening to look at._

_Beware the purple-eyed glare of the Raven King, beware the shadows that do his bidding._

_“I think I know now that you don’t just come to ‘look in’ on me,” Hawk replied, a vine of ivy wrapped itself around his ankle._

**_“I’m wounded, Nephew.”_ ** _Corvus chuckled “ **though not surprised by your tongue.”**_

Hawk hated looking at Corvus, he was the thing that filled him with absolute terror, the thing that haunted his nights and watched him from the shadows in the daytimes. Corvus, whilst being incorporeal, somehow made him check over his shoulder at every turn.

“I will ask again then, what do you want, Corvus? I’m tired. I want a good nights sleep.”

Corvus hovered in front of him, his bony hand reaching for Hawks cheek.

**_“It’s almost been four months, soon the sun will begin to grow weaker, and I shall be strong enough to find you without having to track you. And then we can finally be one.”_ **

_The vines twisted up his legs, thistles pressed against his fingertips._

_“You’ll have to be smart about it then.” Hawk breathed, fear clenched his heart as a white lily grew in his palm, over the eye-shaped mark which was ever present. “As I am the ever cunning wolf.”_

_Corvus grinned with delight and scraped his talons down Hawks skin, pausing at his chin._

**_“Wolves are easily slain.”_ ** _He stepped closer to him. **I shall wear your pelt and parade you around like the prize you are.”**_

_His fragile hold grew tight, and suddenly Hawk found himself being pushed to the edge of the pit._

_“You will not have me.” Hawk snarled._

**_“You think so? Well, we shall see, won’t we?”_ **

_Something grabbed him from the pit; it wrapped around his stomach. Sharp thorns pressed into his flesh. Hawk bared his teeth at himself, at the mocking, laughing version of himself._

**_“Let's see how much of a wolf you are.”_ ** _Corvus purred and released his hold._

_Hawk was falling, deep into the pit where the creature of his nightmares lived, where it smelled of sulphur and decay. The thorns twisted around him, trapping him in a web of their sharpness._

_It was dark in the pit._

_And he was so very, very hungry._

_***_

Hawk awoke with a jolt. There was a rancid taste in his mouth, like copper, like blood. Hawk lapped his tongue across his teeth; they were sticky, and chunks of flesh stuck between them. He pried his eyes open and gasped. He wasn’t in the cave, or in the tent that he and Alex shared, he was instead surrounded by old oak trees, they swayed and rustled around him.

How had he gotten to the forest? He was sure he had fallen asleep beside Alex…

Something squelched between his fingers. Hawk’s breath became shaky as he slowly looked down to see what it was under him.

Its fur was mangled, great chunks of it had been pulled apart by teeth, by a blade that was still clenched in his hand. Gore was spewed across the ground, across his knees, even the lilies had been splatted with red.

Hawk swallowed as he looked upon the creature he had slew.

A stag. It’s velvet antlers twisted in the moss and overgrowth.

“Oh Gods!” Hawk cried before vomiting.

Blood and flesh wrenched from his stomach as he heaved the evidence of his brutality.

The stag was still warm; blood still fell from the wounds.

“Please,” Hawk begged, spitting bone on the ground before shuffling away. “Please Father, if you have any ounce of power left in this world, please protect me from this…”

The trees rustled, but no aid came. Hawk pressed himself against an ancient bark, the mushrooms that grew from it curved towards him. The forest was watching; it always watched him.

Waiting for the Light-Bringer to return.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m not the god Valek promised you when he died.” Hawk could still see the stag. He could still see the faint glisten of blood that caught the moonlight.

The trees continued to rustle, speaking to him in a language he couldn’t hear.

“I can’t control it.” Hawk gasped, clutching the bark. “There is nothing I can do to save myself.”

Thunder rumbled above him, and the first specks of rain started to drip onto his hair.

“Please, just for the night, please let me sleep someplace safe.”

The trees groaned, and Hawk felt something press against his fingers. When he looked down, he saw that it was a fox, small and timid but looking at him with soft golden eyes.

The trees groaned again.

“Follow?” Hawk breathed, casting a glance at the cooling corpse across from him.

The fox blinked at him before scampering off into the bushes.

Hawk scrambled to his feet and pressed his bloody hand to the tree.

“Thank you, and…I’m sorry for what I’ve done.” He swallowed, the coppery taste of blood was still lingering, replacing the long-gone taste of the apple. “I don’t deserve such kindness.”

The trees rustled and Hawk followed the path the fox had taken, the rain was starting to hammer against his skin, but he couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t feel anything. Corvus had taken over him without him even knowing. That stag could have been Alex, or any of the Pandorians… it was a hopeless wish to believe he could save himself from the fate the god had in store for him.

**_“That’s right, boy. Run away like the coward you are. Just like your father, those trees won’t keep you safe forever.”_ **

Hawk shut the voices out, just for tonight, he wanted to sleep peacefully.


	2. chapter two

**Chapter two**

**_"Please, wake up, he needs you Flame Witch, you can wake him form these terrors.”_ **

**_She had seen this before._ **

_It wasn’t the first time she had seen this._

_It wasn’t the second or third time._

_It wasn’t even the thirteenth time._

_It was this, this repetitive, consistent, recurring dream._

_Through the woods, she walked, feeling the plants against her ankles, the rough dew-covered bark of the trees._

_They whispered to her._

_“The Light-Bringer, Our Light-Bringer.”_

_Before she hadn’t known what the Light-Bringer was. Before she had hoped the trees had meant her, that she was important to them as they were to her. Oh, what a joyous thing to behold. To be one with the trees, to be known, and to know that magic was more than a tool._

_It was ideas of a child who longed to be seen as more than a flame, as more than just fear._

_Now she knew the Light-Bringer was more._

_It wasn’t a thing or a being. It was a soul._

_It belonged to her as it belonged to the trees as it belonged to the Archer, the God, the Lost Boy. The Light-Bringer was a connective._

_As to why the trees longed for it was a conundrum she was stuck with._

_Her dream was as frequent as her heartbeat, though now that she knew the Light-bringer, it was different. As she walked through the dream forest, breathing the scent of deer, and of wolf, and of bird, and of grass. She found that her pale hands were no longer her own. The skin was dark and scarred, tattoos twisted in harsh lines along her left arm._

_“Ahh, the raven dressed like a wolf.”_ _The trees hissed around her/him/them._

_“What is different about this dream? Why are you shifting?” Her voice was not her voice. It was a boy’s._

_It was Hawks._

_The Light-Bringer._

_“Something longs for him. He longs for it.”_ _The trees shivered. “Our Light-bringer, the Godling who is yet to wake. He needs us, but we can not warn him.”_

_It was like all the trees were speaking at once, curling their branches around her/him/it._

_“He can not hear us as you can.”_

_“He has forgotten our names, therefore forgotten our voices.”_

_“You must warn him for us.”_

_She/him/it was overwhelmed. Trees of all things feared her the most. Even the ones planted in her dreams, the ones she and Ares had run by. To them, she was poison, what would ancient and intelligent things want with a destructive force such as she._

_“Fireheart, we have seen you, we have known you longer than you have known yourself.”_

_Fireheart, a name only a few knew, a taboo name._

_“What am I to say to him?” She/him/it asked. She tried to spy a songbird perched high above a beech tree._

_Instead of telling her the trees creaked and groaned and swayed. The singing bird had darkened, its song now a deep “Rooook Rooook, Caww.”_

_The grass that had tickled her ankles now sprouted deep purple flowers with a spiked leafed stem._

_“Thistles?”_

_“Weeds grow were flowers should bloom. A creature poisons the forest.”_

_The beech trees and old oak, the sycamores and the elms became skeletal. The once jittering leaves had abandoned the branches, leaving the barks naked and scarce._

_“I don’t like this.” She whispered though it was Hawk’s pained voice that breached her lips. “I’m scared.”_

_“He wants him. He’s furious that the king didn’t kill his vessel. What he would give to wear the boy's flesh.”_

_There was a tar sticking to the weeds as they groped her legs. It pushed thorns that oozed a foul liquid into her skin._

_“Please don’t let him have me. I’m scared; I’m scared.”_

_She had only heard Hawk’s voice like this the once, when he thought Alex had died. When he had seen his friend run through with a blade. It was such a terrible voice, so raw and innocent. A boy whos childhood had been stolen from him._

_Lost._

_The thistles dissolved into a pool of ominous black. The weeds began to pull her down._

_“This is what he wants. To destroy, to feast. When he remakes the world, there will be no room for us amongst the dark.”_

_“Help me!”_

_It was at that point that she realised that she wasn’t merely dreaming her own dream vision, but was with Hawk as he tried to escape his nightmare._

_All of a sudden, she was watching from beside a dying oak. Its roots bubbled poison; it dribbled down the bark like sap._

_“Hawk!” She cried, though her words were slow and quiet._

_He was submerged, his eyes burning a frantic purple, vines of the weeds were in his mouth, in his ears._

_Around his throat._

_They tethered his arms to the ground. Wound deep into his hair, until all that she could see of him was his terrible, fearful eyes._

_“How do I save him?” She begged the trees, but she could no longer hear them. They were dead, just like the ground, just like the sky._

_“Hawk!” She reached for him but was stopped when something inky and dripping shot out of the cavernous black and gripped her wrist._

_“I’m afraid he can’t hear you, Little Flame-Witch.” The voice hurt to hear. It was like when she had first heard Ares speak, only this made her ears ring, and her heart cease. This voice made her palms sweaty and her knees weak. She wanted nothing more than to curl in on herself, unmake her very being to escape whatever was holding her._

_“Please,” She muttered, though she wasn’t sure if it was to help Hawk or to help herself._

_“He is mine. He always has been and always will be. Leave now, Witch. Or I will destroy your mind.”_

_And there it was._

_Standing before her._

_A raven._

_No, a man._

_No. Hawk._

_No._

_Her brain couldn’t put a picture to what it was in front of her._

_It had fur. Then it had feathers. Then it had hands. Then it had beaks. It was shifting, spilling decay from its mouth and burning flowers as they tried to bloom along its back._

_This was It._

_The thing Sebastian had awoken._

_Corvus._

_The Raven King._

_Something whispered her name. Once._

_Twice._

_Maybe thirteen times._

_“Dawn.”_

_She couldn’t stop staring at the beast._

_It grinned at her._

_“DAWN.”_

_It burned where it touched her—acid-like._

_“DAWN WAKE UP!”_

_She blinked._

The beast was gone. In its place was the worried face of her blond companion.

“James has gone.”

“I know,” Dawn replied, pushing Alex away from her, she had fallen asleep on the chair just outside her tent. Before doing anything else, she peered inside. Tomlin was curled up on his bedroll, Catspian tucked under his chin. That was a relief; he was safe.

“James is in trouble; we have to go find him.” Alex yapped. Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose, her body ached, and her mind refused to think about the creature she had just seen.

“I know this.” She bit back her venom; she would be acting the same if it was Ares. “The Gods damn trees told me.”

Alex was already dressed, his bow in one hand and he even had shoes on. Dawn wanted him to stay in the cave, but one look at his devastated features and she couldn’t do anything to upset him.

“Then you know where to find him?” Alex pressed.

“I know roughly where I need to be, yes.” Dawn sighed. “But you need to make sure you’re calm; there was something else…something…ugh.” She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Sorry, it scared me…”

Alex was quiet for a moment.

“They showed you what's in his head, didn’t they?”

Dawn nodded, pulling her boots on.

“I…I don’t even know how he…Im actually scared Alex. That thing, it was poison.”

Alex grabbed her coat and held it out.

“Do you understand now why I’m so keen to keep him stable? Why I worry so gods damn much for him?”

Dawn took her coat and frowned.

“I’m trying as well, Alex! I’m trying to keep this whole group safe.”

“I neva said you weren’t,” Alex replied quietly.

Dawn chewed her lip and shrugged her coat on.

“Sorry.” She spun away from him before she could see that kicked puppy look that Alex had whenever he was hurt and marched to Robins tent.

She yanked the door open. No surprised that Robin was awake, a book propped on his knees.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Robin started, before running his eyes over her and Alex’s attire. “What do you want me to do?”

“Tomlin, watch him.” Dawn couldn’t waste time on words, the dream was fastly leaving her mind, and she somehow knew that the trees wouldn’t be able to speak to her in this world.

“Is everything okay?”

“Robin, I don’t have time, just do as I ask, and I will fill you in later. I’m leaving Ares on guard. Don’t let him come after us.”

She didn’t give Robin chance to reply as she spun back to Alex.

“How quick can you run?”

Alex flashed a smirk.

“What kinda question is that?”

***

_The trees had always loved him._

_They knew what he was long before his parents had._

_Long before even the gods knew._

_They always protected him, in small ways, the rustle of their leaves to distract him from his fear, the growing of plants to remind him they were there. And yet, he could no longer hear them._

_Valek had always heard them, spoke to them. Even when Fayre took over their care, he had come to speak with them. The mother too, she sung to them, left small gifts at their roots._

_The boy, James, could not hear them._

_He slumbered now, wrapped in their roots and soil, an old fox den, long forgotten by the vulpine but still safe and secure. They had grown their branches to hide the entrance, dropped their leaves to cover his scent. They would keep him safe until the Flame Witch came. Until the God blessed Archer came to pull the boy back to him._

_The trees knew of the poison that was making its way ever closer to these people. The trees kept it away from them. But with every day the sun grows shorter, the poison grows stronger. Soon the trees would bend to it._

_“Our Light-Bringer.” The trees lolled. “Our child. We will not fail you as the gods have.”_

_***_

“DAWN!” Alex shouted, struggling to see through the pouring rain. “DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE’RE GOING?”

Dawn was ahead of him, running so fast that Alex was shocked that the tiny woman could even move so swiftly, especially since it was chucking it down.

“I… It looked so different in my dream.” Dawn called back. Slowing just enough for him to catch up. “I can barely see a foot in front of me.”

“We should have gotten Ares,” Alex yelled, grasping her shoulder.

“If Ares knew we had let Hawk get this far away, he’d go nuts.” Dawn sighed, “Gods, I don’t even know where to begin.”

Alex patted her shoulder and squinted at the treeline. With his limited vision, it was almost impossible to see anything beyond the first set of trees. The rain blurred his remaining eye, and the thunder kept him from being able to hear anything.

“Okay, you said the trees spoke to you.” Alex dragged her under the shelter of some low branches. “Then do your witchy thing and ask em where James is.”

Dawn chewed her lip. Alex knew she doubted her abilities, but he couldn’t afford to leave James out there. He’d search every acre if he had to, but James would be found tonight.

“I-I don’t know how. I have barely a lick of nature magic in me. The trees fear me.”

Alex frowned and tapped the tree they were hiding under with his fist.

“Listen, I need you to take me to my boyfriend before I lose my mind.” He smiled charmingly. “As you can see, I have terrible vision, so a little guidance would be nice.”

The tree did not respond.

Alex huffed and pushed his hair from his face.

“Alex, I don’t think it works like that.”

Dawn frowned and placed her hand carefully on the bark.

“They speak in a tongue we can’t understand…I think if we were to hear them really, we’d have to be asleep.”

Alex pressed his head to the tree; the rain was hammering the ground in violent drops. The air was chilled but not cold enough that he was uncomfortable and he could only smell the dampness of the ground, there was no trace of Hawk’s honey-laced scent.

“Please,” Alex begged. “Please, I can’t lose him.”

He knew Dawn was staring at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. James was his; he was the only thing Alex had in this world that he genuinely cared about and he’d be damned if he let him get spirited away by talking trees.

“Alex…”

Alex glanced at Dawn.

“I love him. Don’t stop me from trying to clear up the mess we all made of him.”

Dawn’s gaze was as vivid as the tress. He wasn’t blaming her for this; he was blaming all of them for forcing this life on James.

“Alex I-” A rustle startled the pair of them, and both he and Dawn reached for their respective weapons.

Alex almost laughed when he saw what had created the sound. A fox, bright orange-furred and golden-eyed. It cocked it’s head at them, bushy tail flickering against the ground.

Dawn shuddered as she stared at it, the fur around its muzzle was pink with fresh blood.

“Where is he?” She asked the fox.

Alex swallowed tightly, dropping the hold he had on the strap of his bow. The trees above him creaked, he could see small thistles poking from their roots.

_James’ flower._

“Dawn.” He whispered, but Dawn wasn’t listening to him, she was leaning down to the fox, her hand outstretched as she stroked its damp ears.

“Lady Feyre’s sacred animal is a fox. She’s the forest goddess… I think we should follow it.”

Alex itched his tattoo; he had had enough of the gods meddling with James, was it not enough that he was suffering for them?

“There’s thistles…they grow around James all the time…Maybe we should follow them instead?”

Dawn shook her head and pressed a kiss to the fox’s brow.

“Take me to him.”

***

Feyre sat upon a pine tree. She had been warned not to come to the human realm, but much had happened in the past few months, and she couldn’t help but poke her nose into the business of her cousin's son. Valek was sneaky with that one, hiding the boy away without telling anyone. Oh, how the gods were raging. Feyre didn’t have the time to bother herself with their petty arguments. A child born of a creation god was very rare. A godling was rarer still. That was why she decided to help him.

“Oh what a funny little creature he is. The trees love him so.” She sang gleefully as she hung from the tree that sheltered the sleeping Godling. “What a horrible thing my Cousins do to you.”

“Meddling with the humans will get you dragged into their mess.” Diana’s cold voice brushed her spine. Feyre grinned mischievously and crafted a vine to pull herself up to the other goddess.

“Why little huntress! What brings you to my lovely forest? I’m afraid our Godling here has disposed of the last stag to call this place home. Though I do think some deer might roam the borders. Fenris lingers here you see; he scares away most life.”

“I have my own reasons for being here,” Diana replied. She was the most beautiful of all the gods, tall and graceful, wrapped in honey-coloured skin with eyes the colour of the heavens. Feyre often envied how flawless her skin was when her own dark complexion was hidden under layers of mud and leaves. She was always envious of the way the light caught her blue-eyed gaze and made them sparkle when her own green eyes were like wet moss.

“Ah yes, you like the archer.” Feyre swooned. “He is very appealing. I was watching him bathe the other day. I must say he is very god-like in his appearance.” She blushed. Alexander was very easy on the eyes. She had unfortunately created a surplus of bluebells to grow as he came from the water; they matched his lovely eye.

“I’m seeing how well he is doing his job. The last thing we need is for Corvus to return.”

Feyre wrapped her arms around the goddess and played with her golden braid. The rain didn’t touch the pair of them.

“You’re so serious.” She kissed Diana’s nape. “Can’t you see Alexander is in love with him?”

“Yes, I can.” Diana sighed, accepting the effection the other goddess gave. “It is what worries me.”

Feyre pulled away and swung onto a branch, her wolf skin boots slipping on the mossy wood.

“Mates are so rare.” She giggled. “It’s beautiful.” She jumped onto the ground, the grass curling to meet her as she peered into the fox den.

There he was, Valek's son, the Godling. His skin matched her own, and his eyes, they were every bit his fathers. Such a rich gold, like they had been made with the blood of the gods. Alexander was a lucky man.

She touched the bark of the tree protecting him.

“Maealine, his people come, I will watch over him. save that strength of yours for when my cousin comes.”

_“Lady Feyre, I fear he is sick.”_

Fayre smiled softly.

“He is, but its nothing we can help with.” She sighed then heard a crack behind her. Ah yes, the Flame Witch. Such a creature in her woods. How absurd.

“Please go Maealine, she means you no harm, but I don’t trust that power of hers,” Feyre whispered before stepping back.

She quickly hid behind a glamour. She couldn’t have them seeing her now, that would be far too much of a headache for her to deal with. 

The Witch came first, such a seething creature. How dare it walk about in that human skin? Fenris was crazy for loving it; such an unsightly thing wasn’t worthy to have the love of a god.

Alexander came next. His long golden hair curled at the ends where the rain had tampered with its disposition. He looked tired, but Feyre could see that Immortal grace that burned in his veins, it was the same colour as his hair. Diana always surprised her, but giving her immortality to a human was something she hadn’t expected.

“Alexander needs to figure out how to save him,” Diana said from beside her. “It might mean they have to be a part for a while. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all.”

Feyre watched Alexander as he pulled at her trees; she didn’t mind, nor did they. He was the Godlings after all, anything of his could not harm the forest.

“It’s a pity. They have become my favourite pass time. Can we not give them a few more weeks to love one another?” Feyre loved watching them, she loved the small smiles and chaste kisses James would give Alexander, and in turn, the long, meaningful looks Alexander gave James when he was lost in thought. Feyre always willed flowers to grow around them; she wanted them to know she was fond of them both.

Diana was watching Alexander, Feyre didn’t want to push the subject, but she knew what the goddess what thinking. Alexander of all creatures, looked more god than the Godling.

“My mother pushes to get the Corvus matter sorted. I will see what I can do to get them free of her plans for a moment.”

Diana flicked her brow.

“And you, stop spying on them, they have little privacy as it is. Go pester someone else; I won't tell you again Fey.”

Feyre clicked her teeth at Diana’s hand and pressed herself to the tree behind her.

“I can make no promises.” She blew a kiss to her. “If you need me in the meantime,” The bark slowly began to wrap around her body. “Just ask the trees, you’ll find me. They like you almost as much as they like me.”

***

Alex couldn’t believe they were following a fox. He knew foxes. He knew how deceitful they could be. This one in particular, seemed more like a familiar than a fox; it had the same disdain as Castpian. Dawn was once again rushing, Alex was having trouble seeing anything, damn his missing eye. He hadn’t known just how much of a hindrance it could be.

He couldn’t feel James either. Usually, he had some sense that he was closeby, like a thread they both shared. It pulled taut between them, but now, it was as though it had been snapped. Of course, he knew that couldn’t be the case; his boyfriend was stronger than anyone he knew. Alex doubted that he would have been able to deal with even a fraction of what James had to.

The trees grew older the deeper in they went. By the gods, how had James managed to get out here in his sleep? Alex had almost fallen five times already, and he was fully conscious. Alex knew how he’d gotten out there; he just didn’t want to admit it. He was losing him, no matter how much James protested and said he was okay, Alex knew. He knew his boyfriend's moods now. He knew the expressions James made even when he tried to hide them. Alex was also a good liar; he could tell when James was avoiding the truth.

Alex would kill Corvus. He’d take him inside his own body if he had to, but there was no way he was getting to James.

“Alex!” Dawn screamed, causing him to stumble over a tree root.

He skidded into the clearing Dawn was stood in and sucked in a breath.

Flayed was too nice of a word to describe the carcass that was sprawled out in front of them. It had been butchered, brutally at that. Dawn whimpered, and Alex was quick to wrap his arms around her, to hide her from the sight.

A stag, beautiful as it was, had been torn to pieces.

Fur and blood and flesh had been splattered across the clearing. Alex scrunched up his nose at the smell of it and eased Dawn back.

“Alex, this is a warning.” She mumbled into his jacket. “You know who did this, don’t you?”

Alex had a hunch.

“We need to keep movin’.” He held her out so he could look her in the eye. “If we linger, we could lose him. I’ll come back tomorrow with Ares to figure out what happened here.”

Alex didn’t want to come back. He didn’t want to know how this had happened though he knew what the cut of a dagger looked liked. He certainly knew what teeth marks looked like as well.

What was happening to James? This was far worse than his usual episodes.

“You’re right…I just… I hate this.” Dawn snarled, averting her eye from the deer and fixing them on a bloody pool of vomit. “Oh Hawky.”

Her voice cracked, and Alex held himself together, if only for her sake.

“C’mon. Don’t think about that now; let’s just keep movin.”

***

Deeper they went, the trees became ferns and pines, they were thick with summer leaves and dripping with the now lightly falling rain. Alex’s clothes were too restricting, the fur around his throat was soaked and heavy. The leather boots he had robbed from Robin did nothing to stop the wet from getting in.

Fallen branches crunched on the ground as Alex spied lilies and thistles and ivy. They always bloomed for James; he’d often find ivy leaves clinging to his hair, thistle spikes always snagged his shirt.

They were at another clearing now. The fox had sat before a cluster of tree branches and leaves. The air here was electric, as though they were being watched by something out of their sight. Alex shivered.

“I don’t understand.” Dawn frowned, looking at the leaves.

Alex felt something, deep in his chest. It stole his breath, and made his legs buckle. It was like a pulse of his heart, but stronger.

“Dawn, he's here.” Alex gasped, looking at the leaves. “James.”

He threw himself down in front of the leaf pile, not caring that mud soaked his bottoms. He pulled away the layers of leaves and dirt and branches. He tore the weeds that had grown around the hole in which was revealing itself.

“James!” Alex yelled, clawing desperately at the tree roots. “Damn it, C’mon! Dawn, help me!”

He didn’t wait for her; he only knew she was helping when her slender fingers began clearing away the grime.

“Please be okay; please be okay,” Alex muttered as he pushed dirt from his hand and found dark skin under his palm.

“Alex, calm down.” Dawn soothed as James’ face became visible under the muck.

Alex didn’t listen to her; he instead wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him from the earth. Moss and sticks and leaves were clinging to his skin as well as blood. Alex cradled him, holding him so protectively to his chest he was afraid he’d start growling at anyone who dared to approach them.

“Alex, is he breathing?” Dawn asked carefully; she was crouching in front of them.

Alex took a deep breath and examined James. He was cold and unmoving, but a steady rise and fall was coming from his chest. Dawn hovered her hand over him and closed her eyes.

“There's a spell on him.” She murmured in that otherworldly way she did when her magic was taking over.

“Is it bad? Can we break it?” Alex shouted.

“It's not bad; it’s just to keep him asleep for a bit. It should be gone by the morning.” Dawn confirmed, opening her eyes.

Alex nodded slowly before shifting James so that he could carry him on his back.

“Let's get him home,” Alex said tiredly and began trekking through the woods. The distant roar of thunder accompanying him as he went.


	3. chapter three

**Chapter three.**

**"Listen, I don't think there's anything we can do for him,"** Robin said for the hundredth time. He was pacing the narrow walkway of the cave, his almost permanent look of worry etched into his features.

"I think there's plenty we can do." Alex spat back; he was tired and worried and afraid. Hawk had been in the middle of no-where and from what he and Ares had found at the deer corpse… Alex didn't want to think of what was happening to Jame's mind.

"Like what?" This was Dawn.

Alex snapped his head in her direction and frowned.

"James is human too. He needs to get out of here; we're suffocating him. I know someone's after him, but like, he's not stupid, he can fight or run if he needs to."

"That's the thing. He's not human. He's a Godling and also the vessel of a creature who wants to swallow the world. Or have you forgotten that?" Ares snarled walking over to them. Tomlin was resting sleepily on his hip.

Alex looked at James' sleeping form. He was still out cold; the traces of mud and blood were evident in his hair. Alex swallowed tightly at the sight of him, what could he do to save him? Was he already losing his battle to protect him?

"James is human to me, Dog," Alex whispered. "Do you really think that training and meditation are gonna help him? He needs to do more than just work! The most basic thing we know about possession is that the entity preys on weak and depressed people. What is James right now?"

"Dangerous," Robin replied as Dawn said;

"Unstable." And Ares said;

"An easy target."

Alex stared at them. How could they think that of their friend? The boy who had saved them countless times, who had sacrificed himself on numerous occasions so that they could get the shards and prevent Sebastian from releasing Corvus. The boy who was now suffering because they, including himself, pushed him into this life.

"Wow. Okay. Good to know what you think about him."

Dawn lowered her gaze to James and sighed softly.

"We love him Allie, but we can't keep ignoring these outbursts like they're nothing. You've seen it yourself; he's getting worse, and he's not fighting it."

Alex stroked James' cheek; he would not let him fall to this. He'd die all over again to help him.

"I apricate it, Dawn, but I think I know James better than the rest of you. I think I can judge if he's gonna go dark side all of a sudden. Yeah?"

"Alex," Dawn whispered, and Ares growled.

"Don’t _Alex_ me. You lot might have given up on him, but I won’t. I apricate you helping me find him Dawn, but that is all I'm thankful for. I suggest you all get lost. James is the only one I wanna see right now.”

Alex was being unreasonable, he knew it, but if it came down to things, he would die again and again for James.

They left quietly, and Alex was just fine with that. He didn’t think he could stand their worried faces for another moment. James wouldn’t harm them, even if he were possessed. He proved as much when he stopped used his powers after Alex had asked.

Alex brushed the small curls from his lover’s forehead. They had grown back in the months that had come to pass, now lighter thanks to the sun. He sighed softly, seeing James so drained hurt, he didn’t know what else he could do to help him apart from sneak him into town. Of course he knew that would never work, Ares was like a magnet to James, there wasn’t a moment where the god wasn’t at least ten foot away from him.

“Ahh, what are we gonna do, Kitten? One moment you’re the Light-Bringer, the savour, and now your as common of scum as the rest of us. I’d say worse if it weren’t for ya pretty face. I wish you’d wake up already though, I’m completely outnumbered here, and you’re probably the only one that has an interesting story to tell…”

Just as Alex was speaking, the cover he had placed over James, began to move. Alex instinctively reached from his weapons belt, fearing that at any moment some sort of giant raven would burst out of James' chest.

It was furrier than a raven and certainly didn’t burst out from his chest. Instead, a cat crawled out, rather tiredly, from under the blanket. It stretched across James’ chest and gave Alex only the most judgmental of looks.

“Damn it Catspian, if looks could kill.” He reached out, stroking the cat behind its fluffy ears.

The cat mewed and began to purr happily, a ghost of a smile tugged at Alex’s mouth.

“I’m glad you still stick by him,” The cat pushed his face into Alex’s palm. “I was worried I’d have to go summon a new familiar for him…”

The cat promptly ended his affection giving and glared sternly at him, his tail thumping against James’ chest.

“I’m kiddin’,” Alex chuckled just as James let out a small groan, his nose creasing as he began to wake up.

“James!” Alex cried.

“Stop being so loud, everything hurts,” James whined and cracked open an eye.

“Keep ‘em shut a sec.” Alex jumped up and grabbed the lantern hanging above them. He dimmed it so only a faint glimmer of light was cast from its box and proceeded to pull closed the flap of their tent.

“There, we’re private and dark.”

James breathed a small sigh and a croaky “Thanks”, before fully opening his eyes.

Alex tried to school his features, tried to keep his fear at bay, but as he looked into the eyes that had once been so captivating and warm, like honey captured in glass, he found them to be cold. Purple rings surrounded his pupil, diluting the gold until it was a muddy brown. They glowed faintly.

“How are you feelin?” He asked cautiously. 

“Like I’ve swallowed half a desert,” he paused, taking a deep breath. “I sleepwalked again, didn’t I?”

Alex nodded.

James groaned, sliding a hand down his face, Catspian licked his wrist.

“It was a bad one. We couldn’t find you.” Alex whispered, taking James’ hand away from his face. “You were hidden under all these twigs and leaves and dirt....”

“By the gods…I didn’t hurt anyone did I?” James worried his bottom lip.

“I…” Alex swallowed, he didn’t want to tell James about the deer, about what he and Ares had determined from the wreck of the creature. “Only my heart. God’s I was so worried.”

Alex pressed a kiss to James’ palm.

“I’m sorry, I thought I was getting better at controlling them, but it seems like I suck at that.”

“You don’t. It’s just how shitty this world is to you…”

James shifted over a little, allowing Alex to slither up beside him. The blond wrapped his arm loosely over James’ stomach and rested his head on his chest.

“I don’t remember anything.” James breathed.

“That’s okay. I don’t want you to remember the bad things that happen.” Alex frowned.

Hawk hummed softly.

“I’m not gonna let ‘em have you,” Alex whispered. “And I’m not gonna abandon you either.”

Hawks fingers ran through his hair, slow and soft and gentle.

“Maybe you can’t stop things, my love.”

“I will certainly try.”

He tightened his hold, the cat settling between their legs.

Hawk would not fall to this darkness.

***

Hawk hadn’t left the tent all day, too ashamed to show himself to his family. Now he spent the night awake, listening to the sounds of the cave. Alex had left him close to midnight, swapping guard duty with Robin. Hawk could feel his absence like a cold breeze; it wasn’t the same as what he felt when Alex had died, but it was unsettling, like a feeling of something to come.

The Pandorians were whispering; they had been for some time now, purposely doing it behind Alex’s back. He knew it was about him; he was all they ever talked about anymore, when will he flip? When will he turn on them?

They behaved as though he were a volcano, that one day he would erupt, smothering them all in ash and smoke.

Come morning Hawk had wound himself up into a mood akin to thunder clouds. He was tired and hungry and utterly, utterly fed up. It took everything for him to pull himself out of the warm bedroll and head up to see his companions. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see them, more like he didn’t think they wanted to see him.

When he got outside, he found there only to be Dawn and Robin settled around the small campfire, more fish stew was bubbling away.

“Morning.” He yawned as Catspian weaved through his feet.

Dawn turned and smiled at him.

“Morning, Hawky! No trips to the woods today?”

Hawk pushed the hair from his eyes and stretched. He watched her eyes as they tracked the markings along his arm.

“Nah, I think I’ll go hunting with Alex. We’re getting low on food.”

Dawn scrunched up her nose and picked at the small pile of berries she had in her hand.

“I was actually going to send Alex and Robin into town today. There’s one a few miles east of here. we can stock up and see if any of our enemies are mulling about.”

Robin flinched from the corner of his eye. Hawk didn’t fail to miss the shiver Dawn had as well. Did Alex know about the trip to town?

“I’m guessing this trip is exclusively for the members of Pandora that aren’t currently trying to outrun a god…” He half laughed.

“Hawk…” Dawn whispered. “I’m sorry, I can’t risk you getting hurt, or found…Gods I don’t know what I would do with myself if you were taken…”

“I get it, Dawn; you don’t have to explain yourself… Will Ares go hunting with me?”

Dawn hesitated before moving her food away. Robin watched them both; Hawk tried to ignore the way his hand twitched towards his bread knife.

“Listen,” Dawn whispered as she came over to him. “Why don’t you and Ares train for a bit? We have plenty of fish, enough to last us.”

Hawk breathed out a tired sigh. They were afraid of him, afraid he would turn on them like a rabid dog. That was fine, he was fine…

“I think I’ll just go for a walk.” He spoke quietly, backing away from her.

Catspian growled lowly, jumping up onto his shoulders.

“Hawk…”

“Please, just leave me be. I’m dangerous; I don’t want to hurt you.” He could feel his power crackling through his veins, tickling his fingertips as it tried to coax its way from under his skin. It was the first time he had felt it since that night, and he tried not to give in to how alive it made him feel.

 _“They will never love you, not as I do.”_ Corvus’ words whispered in his ear.

Maybe it was true…

“Dawn, let him go,” Robin said, standing beside her. Dawn was looking at him with a worried expression.

Hawk tore his eyes between them then looked down at the patterns on his fingertips. They were moving, pulling towards Dawn.

“Hawk, your…your eyes…” Dawn murmured.

What?

What was wrong with his eyes?

“I suggest you come with me, Pup.” Ares’ voice made all three of the Pandorians turn away from each other and look toward the god. He stood at the edge of the cave, Tomlin with him, holding a rather tatted looking frog teddy.

“Papa wants you to train! He says he’s gonna show me how to hold a sword when I’m six!”

The presence of the tiny Ace sucked all the tension out of the room. Hawk’s form instantly softened, and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Tomi…” Dawn whispered, a small wavering smile on her lips.

“Momma! Me and Papa saw an eagle. I asked if I could bring it home, but Papa said he couldn’t get up high enough to catch it for me. Ooh, but we did catch a newt! I have him in a cup. Papa says I can keep him for today, but I have to let him go in the morning. He's all slimy.

Dawn chuckled and walked over to the little Ace. His eyes lit up as his mother scooped him into her arms.

“You shouldn’t pick up newts. We can make him a little home later if you want? Then he won't have to live in a cup.”

Tomlin grinned sheepishly and nodded.

“Okay, Momma!”

Ares was still glaring at him; it made gooseflesh bump along his skin.

“Come.” Was all Ares said before exiting the cave.

Hawk gave the cat a quick stroke before fetching his cloak, covering both Catspian and his shoulders. He didn’t give a second glace to the other Pandorians and made his way out the cave. Ares was waiting for him, and so was Alex, looking ruffled and dishevelled. He gave Hawk a huge grin and kissed his cheek.

“Good morning, Hansome,” Alex whispered as he drew back. “Looks like rain today. You and Ares going out for a bit?”

Hawk twitched a smile and nodded, his eyes flickering to Ares. Ares did not smile; he simply adjusted the furs around his neck and stalked off into the forest.

“Apparently you and Robin are going to town, any chance you can sneak me along and save me from a three-hour long lecture about how dangerous being possessed is?”

Alex frowned.

“This is the first I’ve heard of it.” 

“Yeah, I think Dawn just decided…” He touched Alex’s shoulder and smiled softly. “Take it easy with them, Alex. Dawn and Robin might say some stuff and overreact, but they are just as afraid as we are.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Hawk pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Be careful out there as well, Alex. I’m not losing you again.” 

Alex smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t.” Then he paused. “Ya know, I could have a word with Dawn, take you with us?”

Hawk shook his head, Ares would never let him go even if Alex had managed to talk Dawn into it.

“Don’t worry, just make sure you come back.”

Alex smirked and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Always.” He whispered as their lips parted.

***

Alex simmered on his anger. True that the Pandorians were doing what they thought was best, but it was James they were directing that fear at.

“I am calm.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am collected.”

Dawn and Robin were poking at the remains of the fire, the hideous fish stew still boiled in the cauldron. Alex hoped that the next place they moved two had a valley full of game. The idea of eating a whole rabbit to himself made his stomach groan.

“Soon.” He patted it as he sauntered over to his companions.

“Soo, town then. A bit risky for us.”

Robin eyed him first, narrowing his eyes at the messiness of his mane of hair.

“Yeah…” He said slowly.

Dawn was quiet as she watched him take a seat next to robin.

“All three of us or just me and my cute ickle Robby?” Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulder before resting his head on it.

“Get off me, you stink.”

“Just you two, I’m going to spend some time with my baby.” Dawn smiled, her eyes casting over to the little Ace who was holding a suspicious-looking cup.

“Any reason why we’re going to town?” Alex asked, snatching a handful of nuts from Dawns discarded bowl.

“A hunch. I had a dream last night, and I want to make sure it was just that and not another vision. Gods I hope I’m not becoming a clairvoyant, I don’t particularly care for seeing the future.”

Alex hummed and chewed thoughtfully. Going to town did seem like a decent idea, dangerous, but decent enough. He had been aching to stretch his legs for weeks now; this was the perfect opportunity to do so. He only wished he could bring James along too. They could find a quiet tavern, rent a room…he cut his thoughts off with Robin shoved his face away.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, Lover-boy, but don’t do it on me.”

Alex grinned mischievously and shifted ever closer to Robin, so close their bodies were pressed together.

“Jealous Robbie?” He sneered

“What’s there to be jealous of? I’m pretty happy keeping dic-”

“Robin,” Dawn warned, “there’s children present.”

Robin snarled a smile.

“I’m pretty happy to keep boy parts out of places they don’t belong.”

Alex snorted.

“Boy parts! And my innocent, innocent, Robbie, you are missin’ out. I feel bad for you.”

“Don’t be an ass.” Robin retorted, “I don’t need to know about dick, it’s not my thing, I’m not interested.”

“ROBIN!” Dawn roared.

“Sorry! He’s being filthy!”

“Robin! I don’t know what you are talking about!” Alex put his hand on his heart and fell off the back off the log. “I’m wounded.”

Dawn sighed and stood up.

“You two, behave yourselves and go do as I asked.”

Alex chuckled, pulling himself off the ground.

“C’mon Roo; I’ll treat you to a drink.” 

“With what money?”

Alex dusted himself off and smirked at the redhead.

“Five finger discount, My Dear.”

***

Ares was quite for a long while; Hawk was beginning to think that this was where the God put him out of his misery. That wasn’t the case, however, as the god soon stopped him in a small cove of bluebells.

Hawk was amazed by the vibrancy of the flowers, marvelled by the very idea of them being such a blue.   
  


"I want you to sit amongst the flowers," Ares spoke, setting his furs down along a fallen tree.

"Okay?"

Ares waited for him to do as he asked before continuing.

"Sit and tell me what you see."

  
Hawk narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"I see grass and plants and trees. The same as you."

Ares shook his head and sat on the tree.

"Not the things around you, close your eyes and tell me what you see."

Hawk closed his eyes again, this time he felt the cold slither of Ares’ shadows as they crept over his shoulders. They whispered softly to him, dragging him gently into darkness. Hawk tried to school his panic with thinking about happy memories, thinking of Alex and Catspian and the small little cottage they would one day own but, even they were blotted with inky black.

_“It is easy to enter your thoughts.” Ares’ voice chuckled from somewhere amongst the darkness. “All those weeks of training, and you still make it far too easy.”_

_“You didn’t exactly say this was what we’re going to do today…” Hawk replied, watching the dark take the form of a large wolf with hundreds of eyes._

_“Corvus doesn’t give you warnings. You can’t expect me to hold your hand whenever I enter your head. Push me out, or I will visit some of your personal thoughts. That home you wish to build is very nice, but it’s utterly pointless if you are possessed.”_

_Hawk tried to push his consciousness up against Ares, force him out, but Ares moved too quickly. He jumped from memory to memory, bringing up images left dormant in the back of Hawks mind. Memories that should be for his eyes only._

_“Stop it!” Hawk shouted as Ares pulled forward an image of his mother._

_“A mother’s boy? How sad.” Ares chuckled. “Imagine what she would think if she saw the death god Ares.”_

_Suddenly they were thrust into the memory, the memory of his home that wasn’t quite a home, to the small stone cottage that sat in the middle of a woodland. His mother was tending the garden, her hair like ringlets as it fell across her features. She was humming her song about the birds._

_“My little Hawk, do you mind holding the basket for me, I think the carrots are just about ready to be pulled.”_

_“Why do we pull them? Aren’t they alive too?” He asked in a youthful, curious voice. The older Hawk watched through the eyes of his younger self._

_The trees behind them grew dark._

_“They are, but we must eat too and as long as we replace the food we eat then the land flourishes.” Her smile was bright and wide._

_The trees grew darker still._

_Hawk wanted to scream and tell her about the wolf that was hunting them, but nothing came from his lips aside from a small child-like gasp._

_“But there are no flowers…How do they make more carrots?”_

_His mother grinned big and pulled one of the carrots out of the patch._

_“You see, we eat the root.” She pointed to the bright orange vegetable. “So, if we cut it in half,” She snapped the carrot. “We can eat the bottom bit and plant the top.”_

_The younger Hawk squeaked with glee as the elder looked on at the approaching wolf._

**_“Push me out, and I will leave this memory be.”_ ** _Ares chuckled; Hawk could see the whites of the beast’s eyes as it drew ever closer to him._

_“Ares, don’t do this…”_

**_“Maybe you should try and remove me.”_ **

_“In a few weeks, we can pick the new ones.” His mother smiled before sharply turning her head in the direction of the wolf._

_She grabbed the younger Hawk, pulling him behind her as she stared at the beast. Its form nothing like the one it showed around him. This wolf was giant, covered in eyes and blood and had claws which scored the earth below. Each step sent tremors through the ground._

_“Fenris…” His mother whispered._

_The younger Hawk stared in horror as the wolf opened its maw and showed off its sharp teeth._

_“Ares! Stop it!”_

**_“Make me.”_ **

_Hawk pushed against his mind, trying desperately to shut down his walls, to either trap the god or push him out altogether. Nothing seemed to work; in fact, it seemed as though him trying to fight Ares was making things worse._

**_“Calm down, Pup, breathe. The more you struggle, the easier it becomes. Focus on a wall and slam it down on this memory. I can’t do anything if I can’t see it.”_ **

_Hawk took a breath or at least he took the subconscious equivalent to a breath and tried to focus._

_“What brings the Dread Wolf this far west?” His mother asked_

_Ares sat back on his haunches, tail flittering against the ground._

**_“I am here for the boy. I wish to swallow his soul before Corvus does.”_ **

Hawk remembered this memory now; this had been the time they had caught sight of a golden stag. It had come across their path, and his mother had stopped him to show him the magnificent sight. The stag hadn’t lingered long, but it did lower its head to them, glimmering golden eyes sliding closed as he bowed. Had Hawk known who it was at the time he would have reached for him—begged him to change the fate that ruined his life.

Now what was stood there was Ares, huge and dark and smouldering. He was enjoying himself.

 _“Get out!”_ Hawk snarled.

Ares moved closer to his mother, so close that she sucked in a breath.

_“GET OUT!”_

Ares began to run just as the younger Hawk screamed. Hawk felt his power ripple through him, like a string pulling taught. It started at his toes and moved along his body, shocking his bones and charging his muscles until finally snapping out from his fingers.

The lightning shot across the land, covering the ground in a pale blue light. Ares was mid-stride when it hit him, pushing deep into his chest and causing him to burst into smoke. Hawk only had time to blink before he was torn from the memory.

When Hawk’s eyes opened, he was laid amongst the bluebells. Ares sharpened his dagger on the fallen log beside him.

“Ugh.” He groaned as his head throbbed. “That sucked.”

“That was probably your best attempt at freeing yourself. Not how I would have done it personally, but it worked all the same.” Ares replied, setting his knife down.

“You bastard,” Hawk growled. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“You’re right I didn’t, I did it because you forget how to protect yourself from Corvus. The stronger the hold he has, the harder it’s going to be for us to protect you.”

“I know…just sometimes…sometimes it’s like he’s the only one who understands…”

Ares’ ears flickered and his nose creased.

“That’s exactly what he wants you to think. If you let your guard down around him, then he will take your body before you even know it.”

Hawk looked up at the sky, the sun way only just making its way up, everything was bathed in orange and reds. Ares was right. He always was.

“I know…I-” there was the hum of an engine, it was distant but there, echoing behind the birds. He looked at Ares, and the god looked towards the sound too.

“Stay,” Ares growled as he rose.

“No.” Hawk replied pulling himself up. “We go together, Ares. I’m not weak.”

The god seemed to contemplate for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“You don’t go any further than where I tell you, okay?”

Hawk nodded.

“You don’t go charging in looking for a fight.”

Hawk shook his head.

Ares breathed slowly before his body shifted into his wolf form.

“Get on.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

They had made it exactly three miles towards town when Alex was finally done with Robin's whining. If it wasn't the humidity of the trail, then it was the rocks and then the bag he was carrying. The guy was never happy.

"Listen, Rootbeer. I'd apricate it greatly if you shut up for a second."

"Rootbeer? Ahem, anyway, Alex, do you even know where we're going?" Robin rushed to catch up with him. Alex tried not to feel bad, the man was only small, he couldn't keep up with Alex's long-legged stride.

"I'm the lookout; it's my job to know where things are." The sun was slowly being covered with grey storm clouds, and Alex didn't quite fancy getting soaked so early in the day. "Pick up the pace, Roo; I wanna be there soon."

Robin groaned but fell into step beside him, Alex wondered if they could invest in some form of mount, he certainly had plenty back at Pandora 1st, but he wasn't sure it even still stood. His poor creatures and his poor beautiful room ruined by filthy Sebastian and his army of bloodsucking rift dwellers.

"I think we should buy a horse." He thought out loud.

"Ughhh that would be the best, I wouldn't have to lug this heavy bag with me. I don't know how you manage to walk so chipper with a bag weighing close to a small cow on your back." Robin dragged his feet, and Alex knocked his shoulder.

"It’s called suckin’ it up. Years on the road taught me to shut the eff up and git on with it.”

Robin huffed and shoved him back.

“Where would we even keep a horse?”

“Well we’d train it not to run away and leave it in the woods at night, then when we move, I’ll sneak it on board.”

The redhead frowned.

“Where would it go in the ship though?”

“Livin’ room, it won’t be a big horse, just enough to carry stuff or like me if I’m dead from not sleepin’. I think it’s a pretty solid plan.”

Robin nodded enthusiastically.

“I think that might actually work.”

“Exactly.”

The rest of the trip was made up of light banter and crazy ideas. Alex pushed Robin down a hill and Robin, covered in mud and looking furious, shoved him into a bush. It was the first time in a while Alex actually felt happy outside of him and James.

When the town came into view, he couldn’t hide his giddiness. It was the sleepy town of AshTree, another farm town but one where it was mainly humans. He couldn’t wait to get down there and eat something proper, a nice slab of beef would be nice, or maybe lamb and vegetables? Oh Gods, Alex would kill for vegetables.

The town got its name from a forest fire the townsfolk believed to have been caused by a god, it had burned the land until it was nothing more than ash and tree stumps. That was a long time ago though, and now the village was nestled in the western woodlands, suffocated by humidity and drowned by rain. It was still as populated as the bigger towns of RedGate and Riverhall though, despite its unhappy past. The trees were ripe with orange leaves and berries that signalled the turning of the seasons. Alex wondered if they would have moved on before winter ravished the forests.

“Right, I’ll grab the supplies if you keep an eye out for suspicious activity,” Alex instructed as they entered the town, his pulled his hood up and did the same for Robin who stood gawking at the impressive stone statues of the Goddess Cali and her brother Chia.

The Goddess looked like she would burn him to a crisp. Her stoic stare reminded him greatly of Dawn.

“Cali is the Goddess of fire; Chia is the God of wind. The townsfolk worship them in hopes they bring the sun each mornin’.” Alex explained.

“Interesting notion, I thought there was a god of the sun.”

“Yeah, used to be Valek used to do it until the current sun god took over... He's missin’ though so try not to let it bother you.” Alex shrugged. “Anyway, you happy with being the lookout?”

Robin chewed his lip and wrung his hands.

“I’d prefer to look at the food…”

“Yeah, no. You wouldn’t know a fresh apple from a rotten one.”

Robin frowned at him.

“I’m not that bad, Alex.”

“No, you’re terrible.”

The redhead sighed and looked around the village. It was quiet, no-one was around, no villagers no animals nothing. It was almost as though the whole town had vanished. Alex felt the familiar itch of nervousness tickle his spine.

“Do you get the feeling that we’re the only humans here?” Robin whispered, reaching for his dagger.

“Mhm…” Alex replied, eyeing the rooftops. The red-bricked buildings were like ghosts of their former selves, like how they were in Riverhall and Alex, carefully reached for his bow.

Fruit stores laid barren; the wears were rotting in the humid air. The townsfolk must have been gone a while for the food to be that far gone. The town didn’t have the same smell as it usually did either, the fresh scent of pine trees had gone. It shouldn’t have struck Alex as all that odd, they were after all, in the later seasons but he couldn’t shake a feeling of wrongness. As they continued to travel the town, they came across patches of red liquid. Alex had hoped it wasn’t blood, but he knew it was undoubtedly that. It painted the walls in great red slashes and stained the cobbled ground where broken carts lay like discarded bones.

“Shit…What in all the Vail has happened here?” Robin whispered, peering through a broken window.

“I think whoever is after James did this.”

Just as Alex finished talking, the window burst apart and something flew out, knocking Robin off his feet. The redhead fell with a yelp; he rolled for a moment before becoming pinned under the weight of his attacker.

“Holy fuck! ALEX HELP!” Robin howled.

Alex grabbed the attacker by the scruff and hurled them into the wall across from them.

“You have one chance to talk! If you fuck up then you get an arrow.”

The attacker snarled up at him; he could only just make out frantic eyes from under a mess of mattered hair and dirt. Pointed ears poked out of the mats branding this creature as an Ace.

“SHE KILLED THEM!”

“Killed who?” Alex pushed, Robin struggled to his feet behind him.

“The townsfolk! All of them!”

Alex lowered his bow.

“Why?”

The Ace didn’t speak; it lowered it’s head, scraping the dirt with its feet.

“Answer me.” 

“S-she wasn’t human…oh no she wasn’t human at all. There was something off, like sour milk. Smothered in darkness and decay…She was hungry. The Light-Bringer, that’s what she was looking for, the vessel.” Blood bubbled out of the Aces mouth, and it tossed its head against the wall. “Kill me! It burns!”

“Alex…” Robin whimpered.

Alex held up his hand to Robin as the Ace clawed at its face, its eyes turning from green to purple.

“Help me.” It cried.

Alex backed away as the creature spat blood across the floor. It twitched and groaned, and Alex could have sworn he saw black feathers sprouting from its hands.

“What happened?” Alex worried, pushing Robin further away.

The Ace coughed and fell to its knees.

“It came from her like a shadow!” It sobbed, body contorting. “A raven! With eyes deep indigo, it flew into my mouth, forced its way inside me and now… and now I can feel it moving. He’s coming; he’s coming!”

Alex looked on in horror as the Ace’s skin began to split, from each wound jet-black feather’s sprouted. 

“We need to go, Roo, like now!” Alex yelled, pushing Robin towards the way they came.

“What in all the Vail!?” Robin yelped as a thin, sickly-looking wing snapped taut from the Aces spine.

It was membranous with tiny feathers clinging to the bone; blood splattered on the ground where it had burst free. Alex grabbed an arrow, aiming it at the now screaming Ace.

“What has she done to you?”

“Army…” The Ace whispered. The skin on it’s back bubbled as another wing threatened to snap free.

Alex took a breath; the Ace was suffering; he wouldn’t let a creature suffer.

“Get movin’, Roo. I’ll be with you in a sec.”

Robin was already near the fruit stores, looking at him apologetically.

“Are they after Jam-Hawk now? Do they know where he is?” Alex pushed.

The Ace lifted it’s head to look at him, blood trickling down its face.

“They go to where Corvus’ chosen calls. They don’t need directions, not anymore, not when the boy is so broken.”

Alex’s heart stopped, and he thought back to James being alone in the woods. What if Ares was hurt or distracted and James was whisked away? What if they killed the pair of them? Dawn couldn’t fight a group of people alone…

“I hope death takes you swiftly.” He whispered before firing his arrow.

***

It had just begun to rain when Ares and Hawk made it to a small clearing in the middle of the woods. They slowed when they spotted a small aircraft parked within the bushes. It wasn’t as fancy as Dawn’s; in fact, it was quite the opposite, broken and worn with smoke dulled windows and a patchwork balloon. The wooden body was old and dull, paint peeling from the frame, if it weren’t for the people wandering around and the hum of the engine, Hawk would have believed it to have been born of the woods itself.

He slipped from Ares’s back, landing as quietly as he could before crouching in the bushes. The rain made the scents of the plants swirl into the air. It usually was sweet and fragrant and wild, but at that moment, it was stale and damp and cold. 

There was a gush of freezing air and then sat beside him was a regular-sized wolf, it’s nose creasing as it scented the air.

“What do you think?” Hawk asked as Catspian slipped out from under his cloak.

“It’s a rebel ship,” Ares whispered, his ears twitching slightly as raindrops hit them. “What they’re doing here is another question.”

Hawk peaked over the bushes, eyes narrowing as he tried to make out the people that were down there. It was at that point he noticed the horrific masks they were wearing. They were black, feathered, and moulded into the shape of a Raven, much the same way Sebastian’s men had their masks.

Catspian hissed loudly; Hawk had to grab him to prevent him from dashing towards the ship.

“They’re here for me,” Hawk frowned, hugging the cat to his chest. “How did they find me?”

“I don’t know. Dawn’s wards should have protected you.” Ares’ stood his eyes glistening white. Hawk watched as his shadows spread out across the ground. They pulled from trees and roots, slithering along the ground like long black snakes.

“They are here because someone called them,” Ares said in a flat tone, his pale eyes shifting as his shadows sunk into the corners of the ship. “No, it wasn’t to them, it was to him. Corvus.”

Hawk swallowed. He had hoped he had more time to plan, more time to figure out how to rid himself of the god that threatened his every breath. Maybe it was a good thing that he had come sooner rather than later, he didn’t want to find himself settling into false comfortableness only for it to be dragged out from under him, as it had been before.

Still.

It was disappointing to know what he would not be able to have quiet moments any longer; everything would be different now.

Catspian meowed and wiggled in his hold.

“Where is he, Ares?”

 _“I’m closer than you think, Light-Bringer.”_ The voice that spoke from Ares wasn’t his own; it was dark and haunting and sounded like claws scratching on stone.

“Come face me yourself.” Hawk replied. “Get out of my friend.”

_“I plan on it, boy. And when we do meet in person, I expect a show.”_

“Get.Out.Of.Him.” Hawk snapped, and Ares jolted forward with a bark of pain.

“Ares?” Hawk whispered as the god shook his head, his eyes flickering purple for a second before settling into their pale blue colour.

“We need to go. Now.” Ares snapped.

“Corvus has a vessel or something like that, doesn’t he?” Hawk asked as Ares sunk onto his hunches for him to climb on. He quickly detached the ivy that had been winding around his ankles. “Don’t sugar coat it.”

“Yes, though I can’t see them,” Hawk scrambled onto the wolfs back, the cat barely sitting still in his grasp. “This is bad, Pup. We need to get back and get moving.”

Hawk spared a glance behind him as Ares began to run. Stood in the doorway of the ship was a figure; darkness slipped around them, brushed against the ground like mist. Two purple eyes were visible, bright and glowing and staring right at him. There was a pounding in his head, one that beat to the rhythm of Ares’ paws.

_“I’m coming for you.”_

“I’ll be waiting.”

***

It was chaos when the God and the Godling finally returned to the cave. Dawn, Alex and Robin were furiously throwing things into the ship. Apparently, the boys had found out about the ship long before Hawk and Ares had and had run the entire way home.

Hawk slipped from Ares’ back, allowing Catspian free from his hold. The cat ran from him, straight towards the little Ace who was slowly taking the tents down. Ares quickly shifted into his human form, in a couple of strides he was over with Dawn, helping her lift gear into the side of the ship.

Hawk felt like he was watching from someplace else, like time was moving around him, but he was standing still. The feeling was similar to that of sickness or nausea, saliva bubbled under his tongue, and his stomach grew tight. He couldn’t give in to fear, if Corvus wanted a fight then a fight he shall get. Hawk wouldn’t be afraid of him, Hawk woul-

Something locked around his waist, so tight Hawk let out a squeak. Something was nuzzling his hair, whispering something to him so sweetly that his knees felt weak.

“Alex…” He breathed.

“I was so worried.”

“Alex, he’s here.” Hawk leaned back, Alex’s brow pressed against the back of his neck.

“I know, Kitten. I know, we’re gonna go, get you safe.”

“If he can find me here, he can find me anywhere.” Hawk pushed; he could feel Alex’s breath curling against his skin. “We’re not getting out of this without a fight.”

“Well then, I’ll have to stick him with the pointy end of ma arrows.” Alex chuckled, but Hawk knew it was forced. “Come’n we need to get packin’, poor Tomi is struggling with the tent.”

That’s what both boys ended up doing, helping the small Ace pack up the tents. Ignoring the fear that saturated the air, ignoring the foul taste in the backs of their mouths because, in the end, that’s what the Pandorians did best, they ignored fear, shoved it away as though it was a needy dog.

Hawk was just rolling up his bedroll when things really did start to become terrifying. He was talking with Alex one moment, and then the next the blond seemed to distort, shift into rippled version like he was looking at him from below the surface of a lake. Sounds blurred into a whirr of muted tones; everything was loud but also quiet, sharp but soft. It was like he had water in his ears.

“Alex?” He spoke, but the words seemed to flow out of him like “Aaaaaallllleeeeexxxxxx.”

Oh no, that was bad, he was floating, being swept away from his love until Alex was just a speckle of light above water.

 _“It seems your friends have all but abandoned hope for you.”_ Corvus’ words tickled his ears. _“You see what they don’t know is that, the more they fear you, the more they think you are dangerous. The easier it is for me to…Slip inside. I found you Light-Bringer. I found you because you wanted me too.”_

A bubble of air brushed past Hawks lips. Not now, he didn’t want to do this now.

_“Let me break it down because we are both growing weary of these meetings. You are lonely; you have nobody who wants to listen to your problems. Even that lover of yours, he doesn’t know how to help you, I do.”_

Alex, Alex was slipping from him, the further away he drifted the closer Hawk was to losing control over his consciousness.

“Let me go Corvus,” Hawk said into the water, the liquid unable to slip into his mouth.

_“What would letting you go achieve? I wish for freedom, and you wish for companionship. Why can’t we scratch each other’s back?”_

Everything was getting dark. He could no longer see the top of the water, the clear blue that it once was was now murky, inky and reeking of whatever stench Corvus had about him.

“I have companions.”

_“You have pretenders! They’d sooner throw you to the wolves than let you walk amongst them. I’ve seen the looks; I’ve heard the whispers whilst you were sleeping. What they think of you. What they wish they could do to you.”_

“They are trying to protect me…” Hawk tried to form his walls, to push the god from his mind but the god's claws were sharp, digging into his memories so deeply Hawk could feel parts of them being forgotten.

_“Maybe for different purposes, yes, I can imagine there is quite a price for you to be brought in alive. Robin certainly thinks so. I wonder if he would convince Alex? Are they close? those two.”_

Hawk shook his head and bared his teeth. Weeds began to grow from his nails, thistles, foxglove, belladonna. 

“Nice try Corvus,” Hawk sneered, pushing a lock over his childhood memories. They were always the easiest to contain. “You underestimate the Pandorians.”

_“Clever little Hawk, aren’t you? Ares taught you that? I’m disappointed my son spends his days helping you avoid me instead of bringing you to me as he should. But I suppose that’s what sleeping with a Witch does to gods.”_

He slipped a lock over his memories of his friends; they were his, not Corvus’; he would not let the god interfere with them. Ivy grew from his ankles, twisting their leaves around his legs.

“I think you’re the lonely one,” Hawk whispered. “If you hate humans so much, why are you trying to become one?”

Corvus chuckled. Something was lingering in the dark of the water. 

_“You are not human. You have never been; you never will be. You are the product of a very powerful being crossed with a half-witch. An abomination in the eyes of most things, your kind are worse than the Aces, you can disguise yourself as Human, but you’re not.”_

The ivy grew tight, tapering off deep below him. Hawk knew what came next, he 

“I am human.”

_“Tell that to the King you killed. Tell that to the beasts you’ve slain.”_

“I had a reason to do what I did!” Hawk pulled against his holds. They wouldn’t give.

_“Reason? Or enjoyment? I saw the lust on your face when you melted poor Omar’s face._

He had enjoyed it, ending the life of someone so vile was worth it. It made him feel powerful. Strong. Maybe even a little confident.

“He deserved death.”

_“As do most things.”_

The weeds became arms, and suddenly he was being held against something feathery.

_“We need each other, you might not see it yet, but you will soon. I’m close enough to you to feel your breath, to smell your blood.”_

His heart hurt, he wanted to feel right, but the arms were too tight, too hard too…

**_“Light-Bringer, James, he cannot harm you here, you are safe, break free.”_**

_That voice? He’d heard it before, in the trees._

“I will never need you!” Hawk pulled free from the arms, slipping into the ocean. He swam, kicking and pulling against the current. The weeds tried to grab him again, tried to pull him down deep into the bed, but Hawk knew Corvus couldn’t chase him, he couldn’t get to him until he said…

Yes. 

***

Hawk awoke with a gasp, clutching at whatever it was before him. His body ached, ached worse than any headache, any sickness. It was as though he had actually been deep underwater, that he had actually been swimming to freedom.

The thing he had grabbed ran a hand through his hair, and Hawk found himself looking up at a somewhat dishevelled Alex, his one remaining eye dark and tired.

“Allie?”

“M’ere, Kitten.”

Where was here? They weren’t in the cave anymore; it was brighter, warmer, and made a clunking sound every couple of seconds. 

“The ship?”

“Mhm, we got everythin’ packed up, we set off about an hour ago, Dawn wants all of us in the control room shortly.”

But he was meant to face Corvus, kill him once and for all. 

“Did I pass out again?”

“Mhm, you were mumblin’ about shadow creatures, and then you just went. Ares helped carry you inside whilst I tried to calm Tomi down, he was so worried…I was so worried.”

Hawk hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had to stop. He couldn’t keep being taken over by Corvus; it was driving him insane, quite literally too.

“Sorry,” He sighed and stood up. “I beat him this time though.”

“Yeah?!” Alex sat up, crossing his legs. “That’s great, Ares’ training is really paying off then?”

“I think so.” Hawk smiled tightly. “I think I’m going to be okay Allie; I think I might actually be able to fight this.”

Who was that voice?

Why did it come to him when it did?

There were shadow creatures in the room with them, laughing, pointing.

Hawk bared his teeth at them.

_I’m going to kill him. I will make sure he stays dead this time._

He directed his thoughts to the creatures.

_Tell him next time, I will be waiting, and he better put on a good show._

Because that’s all he could do in the end.

He could kill the god before he got to full strength, or take the god out with himself. Either way, a fight wasn’t going to be avoided, and Hawk was ready, he had been for a while.


	5. chapter five

**Chapter Five.**

**“Right things are going to be difficult for a while,” Dawn said, pacing the room.**

Alex slumped over the wheel; they were flying through the dull skies of the west, somewhere far away from anything. He kept glancing at James who was staring at the sword of Valkary which Dawn had put in a glass case. She hadn’t said her reasoning behind the sudden protection of the weapon, but Alex had a hunch it had something to do with the fact it had killed the king. Still, Alex wasn’t sure if he would feel better if James had it or not.

Then there was the case of him being armed if Corvus took over. Gods, it was getting worse as well; the purple flickering of his eyes made Alex shiver every time he saw it happen.

“Alex, I need you to pay attention.” Dawn frowned, clicking her fingers in front of him.

He blinked slowly at her; he didn’t know he had drifted out of the conversation.

“Sorry, Sunshine.”

Dawn shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

“As I was saying, I think it’s best if we scatter.”

“That’s an awful idea!” Robin yapped as James said.

“Sure, if you want us all to die.”

Even Ares looked mortified by this idea, visibly shifting from foot to foot as he stared her. Dawn’s brow twitched, and she leaned against the control panel.

“Thanks for the support guys, it’s noted how understanding you all are.” She sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Listen, I don’t mean everyone by themselves; what I mean is, split into groups. Just until we can get whoever it is following us off of our back.”

Alex leaned back in his chair; the ship groaned as though it too disagreed with her.

“Sunny, you’ve gotta have read those terrible storybooks, where the group splits up and ends up dying cos, they’re stupid on their own.”

“A bigger group is easier to spot, plus if we split up, they won’t know which one of us has Hawk, forcing them to split their forces to look for him. We do this for a week or so then meet back up, loop back around and find a new place closer to the East.”

Alex looked at his companion. She was talking stupidly, acting as though she knew something they didn’t, something that would come into play whilst they were split up.

“I get the concept,” James started. “But as I’ve explained a hundred times, if he can find me in the middle of the Gods forsaken woods then he can find me just about anywhere.”

“What’s with the sudden change of plans Dawn?” Alex asked. The redhead turned to him, her eyes glistening with sadness. “You’ve had another vision, haven’t you?”

Dawn bit her lip and shoved her hands into her hair, her tiny form shaking as she pondered her words.

“I’ve… Seen things… Things that don’t end good, this way seems to have the best outcome.” She breathed slowly. “I don’t want to split up, I really don’t, but I have a little boy to worry about, I want him safe.”

“What happened in your vision, Zira?” Ares pushed.

Dawn swallowed tight.

“I hate this new power I apparently have. I saw Corvus, or what I thought was Corvus, and I saw us dead, I’ve seen us all die. All of us. And every time I saw it, it was because we were all together, all in the same place when…” She became quiet, and Alex didn’t fail to see the way her eyes flickered to James.

“When I lose it.” James finished her sentence.

“When Corvus manifested.” She corrected frowning at Hawk. “Stop saying things like that Hawky! I saw you die too…”

James’ throat bobbed. Alex’s fingers twitched with the need to comfort him.

“Oh great, wonderful! So basically, we’re all fucked. The only way we’re slightly less fucked is if we split up? Perfect.” Robin was having a meltdown which was both loud and incredibly annoying.

“Shut up, Idiot,” Ares bared his teeth. “When you die, I will happily eat your soul. It’s been a while since I’ve eaten a mortal.”

“Oh thanks, that’s reassuring. I’m glad my last act on this plain is to become dog food.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow at Robin who looked to him for help.

“It included your death too, Ares,” Dawn muttered.

“What is death for a god?” Hawk asked.

“Gods die if we’re forgotten, but we also have a few inbuilt weaknesses. Gods like me are replaceable, my brother and sister however, are not. I can die and be replaced, if they die… I don’t even know what will happen.”

“When Valek died, he took half of the vegetation with him; nothing grows in the land where he had perished. Deer, his sacred animal, died too, and a huge tear in the Vail spit across the world. If he didn’t have an heir to pass his power down to… Gods, the whole world would have died.” Dawn explained.

Hawk nodded slowly.

“Corvus doesn’t have a true heir, does he? His children are gods themselves; the power can’t be transferred. But if he had me…he wouldn’t be able to die. Ever.”

Ares frowned.

“Every god has a weakness; if we didn’t, we’d destroy everything in our way. Corvus can die, but we have no idea what will happen if he did.”

“Would it be so bad if we didn’t have Chaos and darkness anymore?” Robin squeaked. “An endless summer would be welcome.” He spoke the last part into the roof as though to speak with the gods.

Alex scrunched up his nose.

“too hot, Roo, too hot.”

“We’re getting off-topic.” Dawn frowned. “Now, this will make you all groan, but it’s the best way I can spread us out. Ares, Tomlin and I will be one group. We are going to head towards the Wylds; we’re going to leave Tomlin with some friends then come back, Alex Robin and Hawk, you will head north. I know Crowley is staying at his stronghold with a few rebels, they should take you in for a bit.”

Alex didn’t like that idea; neither did Ares by the way he pulled himself towards Dawn.

“You can’t be serious?” He looked between Alex and Robin. “I wouldn’t leave them in charge of a pet, let alone Hawk. How are they supposed to protect him when they have the combined IQ of eleven, and that’s only because Alex is a least a little bit competent with a weapon.”

“I can actually fight myself…” Hawk commented, but it was lost amongst the arguments.

“I think you will find the IQ Is closer to twelve.” Alex pressed, enjoying the rage that broke across Ares’ features.

“You Brat!” Ares roared, but Dawn grabbed his arm before he could lunge for him.

“I am serious, Ares, you are too close to Corvus. Don’t forget that he can take you back if he gets too close.” She looked at Alex. “You, stop trying to cause a fight, the last thing we need is for us to be fractured while we’re so vulnerable. Take this seriously, Alex.”

Alex’s smile dropped, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. There was a sweat breaking down his spine as he reminded himself that this was probably the last time he would see his friends for a while, that and the new responsibility to keep James protected, made his insides squirm.

“This is ridiculous.” Ares snarled, jolting Alex’s thoughts. “Zira, we can’t split up its just a stupid idea.”

“No, actually, it’s not that bad of an idea.” Alex lied, he didn’t want Dawn and Ares fighting to be the last memory he had of them for the trip. “I’m actually not terrible at surviving outside of the group; I was gone for months before James came to us. I will keep him safe.”

“And what if you can’t?” Ares frowned.

“I think I know how to look after myself.” Hawk pushed.

“No, you don’t.” Both Alex and Ares replied.

Hawk pursed his lips but said nothing, sitting back against his chair.

“By the gods, I have told you what we are doing, and that’s final. Once we have everything in order Ares and I will faid to you.” Dawn got between them.

“This is a terrible idea.” Robin rubbed his eyes and got up. “I’m going to pack.”

They watched him leave the room, as soon as the door swung shut behind him all three males looked at Dawn.

“How long have you known this was going to happen?” Hawk asked.

Dawn shifted her shoulders.

“Since we arrived at the cave…I just needed a reason for it to become real. I dreamed about someone coming into the woods, someone killing the town. It’s why I sent you, Alex; I knew you would be able to hide when you needed too.”

“This plan… you said it was better than sticking together. Does that mean we live?” Alex asked.

Dawn chewed her lip.

“It means more of us do.”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?” Ares barked.

“It means, _Ares._ That you shut up and go along with what I say. We can’t change what’s already been laid out, but we can certainly lessen the blow.” Dawn snapped.

Alex glanced at James. He looked tired, the darkness under his eyes was more apparent now than it ever had been. How many hours of sleep did he even get anymore? Maybe some time away from everyone would help, even if it just made him a little happier.

“I trust you.” James smiled, standing up. “I trust your plan. We will meet back up with you and go someplace safe. You have never led us wrong before.”

Dawns lip trembled, and she quickly fell into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I will make things right, Hawky. I will make sure you don’t ever have to go through the bad stuff again.”

Hawk pulled her close to him, running a hand through her hair.

“It’s alright Dawn, calm yourself.”

Alex looked at Ares, he had a blank expression, as his eyes followed the path Robin had taken. Alex didn’t blame him for the anger; they were so disjointed since they had lost Pandora. Dawn especially seemed different; she had Pandora before she had him; the loss of it was probably like a stab to the gut for her.

“Allie,” James whispered, his hand ghosting the corner of his shirt. “Let’s go pack.”

***

Tomlin was sobbing, Hawk hated to see the little Ace cry, but here he was, holding him close and promising that he will see him again soon. Tomlin didn’t believe him of course; he was almost six years old, and being almost six meant he was smart.

“But…but…how long?” Tomlin said through sniffles.

“As long as it takes for the moon to touch the sun, maybe sooner.”

“But the sun and the moon can’t touch.”

Hawk chuckled and kissed his brow.

“Tomi, we won’t be gone long, we will be back for your birthday, how about that?”

“Promise?” Tomlin looked up at him, his eyes watery with tears and hair in messy tight curls.

“I pinkie promise.” Hawk held out his hand with his little finger up. “You can never break those.”

“Really?” The little boy gazed at his hand.

“Mhm, really.”

Tomlin linked his pinkie with Hawks and then jumped onto him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m going to miss you, Uncle Hawk.”

Hawk held him tight and glanced at Alex who was watching them with such a sincere smile Hawk was almost in tears.

“I’ll miss you too. Remember to keep eating vegetables; I want to see how strong you are when you’re six.”

Tomlin giggled sadly.

“I’ll be the strongest! Better than Papa!”

“Okay, lil’man,” Alex chuckled, grabbing the boy and squeezing him. “I want some love too.”

“Uncle Alex!” Tomlin giggled trying to worm his way free.

“Ah no, it’s not fair you giving Hawk all the attention!” Alex spun the Ace around, causing him to squeal with delight.

“Put him down, you idiot.” Ares frowned, suddenly appearing behind the pair, Catspian was perched on his shoulder.

“Papa!” Tomlin squealed as Alex stopped spinning.

“Hello, Little Pup.” Ares smiled, grabbing the child as he jumped up him.

“Hawky says he’s gonna be home for my birthday! When I’m six!”

Ares raised a brow and smiled softly at Hawk. 

“Let’s hope he comes with a big present for you then.”

Ares smoothed back the child’s curls and nuzzled his cheek. He had a look in his eyes that was so utterly human that Hawk felt like a trespasser. How could a death god love so deeply?

“Present? Oh yeah! Now Hawky and Robin are here I will get more presents! I’m gonna have so much stuff the ship won’t be able to take off, it will be fat like Cat!”

Hawk chuckled and stood up, taking his place beside Alex. The blond was watching Ares and Tomlin, a small, sad smile on his face. He took his hand, bringing it to his lips carefully.

“I’ll open the Faid when Robin finally finishes packing,” Ares said just as Dawn came into the room. She had the same look about her as Tomlin had when he found out Hawk, Alex and Robin was going away.

“Boys…” Dawn sniffled before rushing over to them. “Gods, I wish it didn’t have to be like this.” She embraced them both, pulling them against her so tightly Hawk had the wind knocked from him.

“We’ll be alright, Sunny. We always are.” Alex said, rubbing her back.

“Alex will make sure I don’t go dark and that Robin won’t get eaten by magical beasts,” Hawk assured. “Plus, we won’t be gone that long.”

“Wahh.” Dawn huffed before looking at Alex. “You know where you are going, right?”

“Why does everyone keep thinkin’ I’m bad with directions? I happen to be an archer; I know landscapes.”

“You also have only one eye.” Ares injected.

“One eye but still all the skill.” Alex shot back quickly. “I could still take you in a fight.”

“Yes, but only because you are like a weasel,” Ares replied, and Tomlin squealed with laughter.

“WEASEL! WEASEL!”

Alex pouted and shoved his hands into his pockets. Hawk smirked at him.

“Come on, Weasel boy. Go fetch Robin, and by the gods, please dress in something warmer than just a shirt and some khaki pants.”

“I look pretty damn fine actually.” Alex kissed his cheek.

“Yeah for the south. Temps in the west are unpredictable at best. Dress for the cold; you can remove the layers later.”

Alex smirked at that and Hawk blew him a kiss as he left the room.

He waited for the blond to be gone before dropping his smile and looking at Dawn.

“What’s the probability of us avoiding whoever is after us?”

She sighed softly.

“It’s likely. But you have to promise me you will do everything in your power to avoid being taken by Corvus. If he gets you Hawk…We can’t save you.”

Hawk knew that, he had known it all along.

“If I meet him, I will end him.” He said sharply, ignoring the ghostly whisper of a voice in the back of his mind saying, ‘such bold words for such a little creature’.

Ares gave him a sceptical look, but Hawk ignored it, opting to signal for his Cat to come. Catspian, rubbed his head against Tomlins before jumping onto the ground.

“Go, make sure Alex puts something warm on.” Hawk stroked his fluffy ears.

Catspian mewed boredly before plodding off in the direction Alex and Robin had gone.

Hawk watched him go before making his way over to the sword of Valkery.

“I’m taking this.”

Dawn gasped, and Ares made a rumbling sound.

“Don’t argue with me. It is my sword, after all.” It was both his by birthright and by choice. That sword spoke to the power in his veins. It sung to the bloodlust in his heart.

“It will pull your abilities out; you can’t control them yet,” Dawn warned, stepping next to him.

“Mhm, but hiding them away and never trying to figure them out is only going to make it worse when they do finally surface. I need to be ready for Corvus, Dawn. Understand that at least.”

Dawn looked at him with a peculiar expression. It was like she saw him for what he was now instead of the boy she had met months prior. It was probably a good thing that she knew how changed he was, he wasn’t innocent any longer, blood stained his hands, and his mind was muddled with violence.

“It will change its form for you.” She tapped her chin before placing her hand on the glass case. A blue ring glowed faintly under her palm before a click sounded. “It will become the weapon you need the most. Do not abuse the power it has, Hawk. It will come back to bite you if you do.”

Dawn didn’t need to hand him the blade; it was already rattling before she had even got the lid off the case. It flew into Hawk’s palm the moment the glass was removed, slotting into place as though it was a permanent fixture to his hand. It was smaller than what it had been when he had first wielded it, lighter too. Hawk unsheathed it and gave a few experimental twists.

His power rumbled under his skin, pricking at his fingertips, daring Hawk to reach inside and pull it out. The blade was hungry; it wanted violence as much as Hawk wanted to destroy Corvus. It was formidable in a way that made Hawk giddy. It was his boon from the gods, forged to work with his blood.

“Put it away before you break something,” Ares grumbled, grasping Hawks shoulder before he could spin the blade again.

Hawk smiled at him.

“Fancy a quick spar before I leave? I’m going to miss training with you.”

Ares smirked back, his teeth sharp.

“Only if you don’t mind staring through the glass floor as I grind you into it.”

“I wanna spar toooo!” Tomlin squeaked happily.

“There will be no sparing in my ship,” Dawn commented just as Robin and Alex walked in.

Alex had a poncho on, one that he was wearing when Hawk had first met him, Catspians tale was poking out of the corner of it. Alex’s messy hair was pulled back the best it could be, into a small ponytail. He was not wearing shoes, but the bright colour of his bottoms was enough to draw anyone’s attention away from the lack of footwear.

“Why bright red?” Hawk asked slowly. The bottoms left nothing to the imagination; Hawk wasn’t entirely sure how his boyfriend managed to move in them.

“It goes with my complexion.” Alex shrugged. “Makes my ass look good too.”

There was a collective sigh amongst the Pandorians, one that was reserved for Alex and Alex only.

Robin, on the other hand, was hard to find under the massive bag he was carrying. It was almost as tall as he was, swaying at the top where hastily tied sleeping bags clung desperately to the other bits of equipment.

“Listen, I’ve packed a load of food about a hundred knives, and some bug solve.” Robin yapped, pushing back his fringe and clipping it out of his eyes. “I’ve got at least ten different items of clothing and three sleeping bags.”

“Did you pack the sofa as well?” Dawn raised her brow.

“I packed everything you could need when out in the wild.” Robin shifted his weight as Alex poked his ribs.

“Yeah, I hope you’re aware that you will be carrying all of that. No piggybacking off James and me.”

“I’ll have you know Alexander, that I have packed for comfort on my back. Hence why I have the heavy stuff at the bottom, such as, the knives, bug salve, cooking utensils. The tent.” Robin puffed out his chest and grinned. “See, I know what I am doing.”

There was a collective sigh amongst the Pandorians, one that was reserved for Robin and Robin only. 

“What?” Robin seemed so confused by the Pandorians disappointment that it was pitiful to watch.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hawk reassured. “Thank you for packing everything.” Hawk shot a look to Alex warning him not to start teasing him.

“Ahem, now as much as I’m enjoying this little exchange. You boys have to get going.” Dawn chewed her lip holding her arms out and reached for Tomlin. The little boy slipped into her arms, and Ares moved over to the wall.

“You all know what you are doing?” Dawn asked, suddenly serious. Tomlin watched them curiously, his eyes glistening with fresh tears.

“We’re going to Crowley. We can’t faid there cos there’s a ward surrounding the place, but you’re dropping us near to it. We go there and hide until you come to us.” Alex shrugged, pulling his backpack tight against his back. “Don’t worry, Dawn; I’ve got this.”

Dawn nodded slowly. Hawk drifted his thoughts to Ares; the god was weaving the portal for them. It was always impressive, seeing his power flow with such ease, Hawk wished that he would one day be able to control it with such efficiency. He doubted he ever would, given his short term expiry but if he managed to get out of his battle with Corvus alive, then maybe…

“You focus on training, every night I want you to practice,” Ares grumbled as he pulled the portal open. “I will not lecture you on the importance of you not letting Corvus in. I think you understand well enough now.”

“I’ll be fine Ares.” Hawk whispered, reaching out to press his hand against Ares’ chest. As usual there was no beat pressing against his hand, but it was still the gesture that counted. “I will miss you.”

“stop acting as if this is goodbye. We will see each other in a matter of weeks.” Ares flicked his brow. “Keep an eye on Alex, you know how he gets. Make sure to clip him round the ear if he gets too much.”

Hawk smiled softly; it would be the first time in a long time that Hawk had been parted from the god. It felt as if he was losing a limb.

“I will miss you too.” Ares breathed, he was turned away from him. Hawk’s lip wobbled, but he kept himself together and turned to Alex.

“Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Hawk nodded slowly then looked to Dawn.

“Ready when you are.”

Dawn kept her composure for all of two seconds, and before any of them could protest, she had pulled them all into a one-armed hug.

“Ughh I hate goodbyes.” She sniffed, Tomlin was crying too.

“It’s not a goodbye. It’s a see you soon.” Alex kissed her brow. “Dry them tears.”

Dawn laughed through her sobbing.

“I know, I know. I just… you’re my boys…”

“We will come back,” Robin said softly.

“I made a promise to see Tomlin on his birthday.” Hawk smiled at the little Ace who was looking so sad. “I don’t break a promise.”

Dawn’s cheeks reddened as if she were about to cry again, but she swallowed them back and stood back from them.

“Okay.” She took a breath. “Okay, Alex, I’m making you group leader since you have the most experience out in the woods. Robin, you’re the cook and look out of the group since you don’t sleep as it is.”

“I actually d-“

“Don’t argue.” Dawn glared at the redhead. “Hawk, I want you to focus on training yourself, when we next meet I want to spar with you personally. If you think you can best Ares, id like to see what you would do against me.” She grinned.

“AND ME! I’ll be six when you come back so I can use a sword then.” Tomlin beamed. “I’m more scarier than momma!”

Hawk smiled softly.

“It’s a deal then.”

“You will be dropped about a hundred miles off from Crowley’s place. Sorry, it’s the best we could do, the wards a really strong… Anyway, it should take a day and night to get there, so nothing too hard. Do not travel at night though; I want you all secure during the nights.” Her eyes drifted to him only slightly, but Hawk knew what it meant.

“Mhm, no talking to strangers either?” Alex joked before rubbing his hands together and stepping up to the portal.

“Right, lets get this started.”


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fight, i'm sorry i did it but they needed to get it out of their system.

Chapter six.

It was pouring. Robin was complaining that his feet were being to hurt. Hawk was pretty sure they were lost, Dawn had told them the walk would take them a day and night, but it was quickly approaching nightfall, and they were yet to make any progress. Hawk wasn’t too bothered by the fact they were lost helplessly in the middle of the forest; in fact, it was that reason alone that made him happy just to be out there.

Alex was humming merrily despite being soaked to the bone. He seemed just as happy as Hawk was to be going somewhere new.

Robin didn’t share their enthusiasm.

It had taken all of half an hour for Robin to begin to complain. He trailed behind the pair with his feet dragging against the dirt. Hawk had taken his pack from him, unable to hear the sweet tunes of Alex’s song under the moaning of the boy.

“Thank you.” Robin gasped.

Hawk rolled his eyes, tucking Catspian under his coat.

“Don’t get used to it Robin, next time this happens, you can carry your own stuff.” He huffed.

The dark was slipping in, past the trees, throwing their shadows into skeletal forms of themselves. Birds scattered from the leaves, swarming the sky with their impressive formations. Hawk watched as they swooped and dived through the clouds.

The nightly chill was beginning to creep in too, like a whisper, it started around their ankles, chilling the damp fabric of Hawks boots before slowly blowing cold air along his legs. Not too long after he could see his breath curling out before him.

“I think we should probably make camp.” He suggested to Alex, who was turning the map around in his hand.

“We should be about here by now.” He muttered, showing him the map, “It don’t make sense, we’re here.” He pointed to a patch of trees “We came off the ship over there and walked north. We haven’t left the path… but we…”

“We haven’t gone further than a couple of miles,” Hawk added.

Alex shook his head.

Hawk could hear the phantom laugher of Corvus in the back of his mind.

_“How unfortunate.”_

“Okay listen, we set up camp. Robin doesn’t look like he can take anymore walking and we need to get out of these wet clothes. Get a fire going, let Robin pitch the tents.”

Alex lowered his gaze and put his hands on his hips.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to scope the area.” He said just as Catspian slipped out of his cloak. The cat rubbed his face affectionately.

“Absolutely not.” Alex whisper-shouted, glancing over Hawks shoulder at Robin. He smiled quickly at him before looking back at Hawk. “James, do you know how stupid that Is?”

“Alex, if Corvus were close by, I’d know.” He brushed back a strand of Alex’s hair that had fallen across his scarred eye. “I won’t go far; I just want to make sure we’re safe here.”

Alex tilted his head up and kissed his hand, the blue of his eye shining as the last of the sunlight caught his features.

“I could just do it.” He murmured against Hawks skin.

“Robin needs you. He and I don’t have the same relationship as you do.”

Alex groaned.

“But he’s such a tool.”

“He’s not a tool; he’s a human.” Hawk smirked, “Just make sure he rests.”

Alex huffed then pulled him into an embrace.

“Stay safe.”

“I always am.”

Alex chuckled and kissed his cheek before turning to Robin.

“Oi, Roo, let’s get the tent set up!”

Hawk watched them for a second before turning to the trees around him, Catspian mewed lowly as they rustled. There was magic here, magic that was rooted deep within the earth. He crept in, fingers tracing along the bark, everything was covered in moss, though it wasn’t anywhere near as vibrant as that of the woods they had come from.

Something was pulling him deeper, something that whispered to him. It wasn’t like Corvus; it wasn’t scary or longing. It was quiet, timid, moving amongst the plants as carefully as he was. Catspian pressed against him, his ears twitching as though he too could hear the whispering.

_“Come closer, Light-Bringer; we don’t wish you harm.”_

That voice… he had heard it before.

Hawk pushed through the trees, mushrooms growing at the base of them. The mushrooms grew in circles; they looked as though they were planted deliberately. Hawk reached down to touch one when the cat bit his ear, a warning hiss tickling his skin.

“Poisonous?” He hummed, “Where are we?”

“Mew…”

The boy and the cat walked a way’s further before the cat abruptly stopped him, digging his claws into Hawks shoulder. Hawk was about to get angry at him when he realised; he was stood at the top of a rockface. It wasn’t high by any means, but it was above a large pond.

The pond was only small, a puddle in comparison to the great River that had claimed the town of Riverhall. It was mottled with falling rain; the droplets caused ripples to disturb the lily pads that dotted the surface. There was an old stone bridge; half crumbled coming from the opposite side of the pond, most likely one that used to attach to the rock face where Hawk was perched.

Though it was dark, the pond was illuminated by little golden fireflies. They reflected against the surface of the water like shooting stars. Hawk felt something tug at his heart. Like it did when he was around the trees, it was like the pond was drawing him in, whispering in a tongue he had long since forgotten.

It brought upon feelings that the pond was more than just that; it was part of something far vaster than he could ever hope to understand. How many stories could the pond tell if he knew the language it spoke? Could it warn him about Corvus? Allow him to know when the God would strike?

Hawk took a breath, allowing himself to smell the musk of the forest, to breathe the scent of pine and moss. A fern bush brushed his fingers, the leaves curling into his hand.

“Do you think I can defeat him?” He asked the bush. Catspian growled slightly as it reached for his fluffy tail.

He got no answer from the plant, but he knew that already, it was just comforting to have something close by.

“Damn It, what am I doing?” He breathed, dropping onto the rocks so that his feet brushed against the water. He wasn’t sure what it was he was expecting out in the woods, maybe an explanation to why they had barely made it away from the ship or maybe he was just waiting for Corvus.

He tried to push into his mind, to feel where the God was, but it was silent. 

“What am I going to do, Cat?” He whispered, stroking its snowy fur as it came to rest on his lap. There was something uncomfortable about the air around them. It was as though it were charged with something, something that made the hairs along his arms stand on end.

It was in that moment, the moment where silence became fearful that something started to emerge from the bushes. Hawk stilled, eyes staring straight ahead at the shrubs at the other side of the pond. He drew Catspian close; the familiar struggled as he tried to see what it was coming towards them.

Had Corvus come for him then?

The Sword of Valkary burned against his back, its energy tickling his skin.

To Hawks surprise, what appeared from the trees was a fox. It paid him no attention as it lapped at the water’s edge. Its fur was bright orange, even in the dull light he could see it’s radiance. He stilled his panic and watched; it was rare for him to see something that would normally run away as soon as it spied him.

Hawk softly placed Catspian down, the cat was growling quietly at the fox.

“Shh,” Hawk whispered, slowly pulling his feet out the water.

It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to lunge forward into the pool.

Water splashed in huge ripples as Hawks feet slipped against the rocks on the bed of the pond. He gasped as the water washed into his mouth, arms flailing as he tried to steady himself.

“Ah, shit!” Alex yelled, jumping into the pond after him. “Sorry.”

Hawk finally got his footing and found the pond to only come up to his chest. He coughed the last of the water from his mouth and looked towards the spot he had seen the fox. It was no surprise that it was gone along with the quiet of the pond. Catspian had somehow avoided falling in and was watching him from the rockface.

“Please don’t sneak up on me.” Hawk finally spoke to Alex.

Alex bobbed in the water and flashed him an apologetic smile.

“I was shouting you for ages. You have been gone almost an hour…”

Hawk raised an eyebrow at that, surely not, he had only been at the pond for a few minutes.

“Oh don’t give me that look, you know how weird magic is, it makes time move strangely.”

Alex paddled over to him, his arms looping around Hawks waist.

“Are you okay?” He asked steadily.

Hawk breathed him in, taking a moment to calm himself before speaking.

“I-yes, there was fox here…I haven’t seen one up close for a while; it was nice to catch a glimpse.”

Alex had a tiny flicker of emotion pass his features, but it was gone before Hawk could work out what it had meant. At this point, Hawk had come to expect everyone to know something he didn’t and was fed up of trying to figure out what it was.

“Well this place is perfect for a fox to come, don’t ya think?”

Hawk nodded, wrapping his arms around Alex’s shoulders.

“We should head back soon.” He whispered, brushing his lips against Alex’s.

“Mhm,” Alex muttered.

Hawk smirked against his mouth before pushing hard on his shoulders and dunking him under the water.

Alex resurfaced with a yell and sent a glare at Hawk that made his stomach tremble.

“That was for scaring me.” Hawk backed up.

“Oh? So that’s how we’re playin’ it huh, Kitten?” Alex’s smile turned vicious, and he sent copious amounts of water Hawks way.

Hawk shrieked as it splashed against his face, he tried to protect himself from the attack, but soon found himself being tackled under the water.

Both boys grappled, Hawk only managed to escape when Alex slipped on one of the algae-covered rocks. Hawk had managed to climb out before Alex could reach him and smirked down at the blond.

“I’m _really_ good at swimming, Allie.” Hawk chuckled, offering his hand.

Alex took it, his wet hair stuck to his face.

“Yeah? Well, I’m _really_ good at catching you.” Alex yanked Hawk back into the pond.

Hawks yelp echoed around the trees before he landed. Except for this time, he didn’t land. This time something had caught him before he ended up in the water. Hawk looked down and saw the spindly branch of a willow tree, holding him just above the water.

“Ah!” He laughed loudly. “Even the trees are on my side.”

Alex was staring at the tree and then at Hawk and then up to the sky.

“Yo, Gods! Could I please have the magical aid of the trees to protect me from my vicious boyfriend’s attacks? Look at me. I’m soaked cos of him.”

The willow tree groaned and softly placed Hawk back on the rock. It flicked Alex’s shoulder as it moved back into place.

“I guess not.” Hawk grinned, holding his hand out to the blond again. “I call quits.”

Alex took his hand and climbed out.

“If you call quits now, you automatically lose, and I become the victor of this little fight.” Alex shook his head, splattering water against Hawk.

“That so?” Hawk raised his eyebrow.

“Mhm.” Alex beamed.

“Guess I just have to do this then,” Hawk quickly shoved Alex back, causing him to crash back into the water.

Hawk erupted into laughter as he darted away into the trees, Alex’s angry shouts chasing after him. He felt good, so good. Like he was a different person, like he was him again. Maybe this was what they had needed, just some time away from everyone just to breathe.

He had paused just behind the tree with the strange mushrooms. His smile was hurting, but it was the first one he had had for months.

“You’re so slow,” Alex said, causing Hawk to jump. “I caught up almost instantly.”.

“I let you catch up.” Hawk grinned grabbing Alex’s wrist before he could tickle his side.

“Mhm.” In a second Alex had taken Hawks legs out from under him and the boy found himself sprawled on the ground.

“Ouch,” Hawk grumbled but didn’t get time to admit defeat as Alex sat on his hips, pinning him to the ground.

“You might be a Godling, but I can still best you in hand to hand combat.” Alex grinned.

By hand to hand, Alex meant finding the most ticklish spot of Hawks body and exploiting it with his fingers. This happened to be the strip of skin under his chin.

“Alex ALE-HAHAHA-SToP-aAHahaHA!” Hawk couldn’t breathe through his laughter; no amount of movement could dislodge the blond from his rampant tickling.

“Tell me I’m the greatest.” Alex was laughing too.

“HahaaaSTOPICANTBREATHEHAHAHA!”

“Tell me, or I’ll get your ribs too.”

“HAHA-YOU’RE ThE HAHA-GreaTEST-Haha”

The unrelenting tickling ceased, and Hawk gasped for air.

“Idiot.” He chuckled.

“It’s good to hear that laugh,” Alex whispered. “I haven’t heard it properly in weeks.”

“I’m sorry.” Hawk replied. “I’ve had a lot on my mind recently; I’m trying to stay afloat.”

Alex leaned down and kissed his brow; his long hair was shielding them from the watchful eyes of the forest. They were safe for the moment. It was just them and the trees and the wind.

“You don’t need to apologies.” Alex’s voice cracked a little. “I just want you to talk to me If you feel bad. I know I’m probably not the most understanding, and I’m not like Ares with my advice, but I will listen. Even if it’s the middle of the night, just wake me up, and I’ll happily sit with you for a while.”

Hawk looked up at him. It hurt his heart in such a good way to see Alex’s loving gaze staring back at him. It was the sort of feeling that took his breath away; it sang to every fibre of his being.

“Don’t ever leave me,” Hawk whispered, brushing Alex’s damp hair behind his ear. “I don’t think I could survive your absence.”

Alex tipped his head and kissed Hawks palm.

“I’m not going anywhere, James.”

Hawk hoped that he never would, he hoped that he himself would be able to say the same thing when he finally had his fight with Corvus.

***

The half of the Pandorians that weren’t Dawn and Ares, spent that night huddled around a small campfire. Alex didn’t like the idea of making one, but Robin insisted they needed to have at least a little warmth.

Alex didn’t want to spoil the fragile happiness by arguing with Robin; it was so rare now that the atmosphere wasn’t tense with worry; it felt like a crime to ruin it.

“If you get attacked by giant rats, don’t come asking me for help.” Was all he said on the matter.

In truth, Alex was grateful for the fire; it created a sense of comfortableness that they had been missing inside the dreary cave of Pandora 2.0. The food was better as well, which was a relief, Alex hadn’t been looking forward to the fish stew Robin would be cooking for their night on the road, or nights, depending on the weird lost time loop they were apparently in.

Alex wasn’t too bothered by it yet, sure it niggled him, but as he looked at James, sprawled on his back with Catspian on his chest, staring up at the stars like he had no troubles, Alex couldn’t help but think that it was a good thing.

“Hey, lover boy.” Robin yapped, shoved a plate of roasted Rabbit leg, courtesy of Alex himself, into his hands. “Have any stories for us?”

Alex admired his food, without Ares to scare away all life, he could hunt proper meat.

“Hmm, I haven’t been a storyteller in ages.” He shoved the leg into his mouth and groaned. Dawn wasn’t there to tell him off about his table manners.

“Pig.” Robin frowned.

Alex grinned around his food and chewed free a chunk of meat.

“I’m a man.” He spoke, licking the fat from his lips, he hadn’t eaten meat in so long. “I’m powered by meat; I have been living off your disgusting fish stew for the past four months, there ain't no chance I'm eating with cleanliness.” He put the leg down on his plate, glaring at Catspian whos head peaked up at the movement.

“Let's see,” Alex turned away from the cat and tapped his chin. “What kind of story did ya want?”

He tried to curve his accent; it always crept up on him when he relaxed too much.

“The stars,” Hawk muttered sleepily. “Do you know what they are?”

Alex grinned widely.

“Sure do, but I know a few stories about the various constellations.” He looked up at his favourite stars. “You see the one that looks like an instrument.” He pointed vaguely at a cluster of stars, “That there is the harp constellation, Ambrose. The God of Music Delphinios named it after it had appeared before him one night. It’s golden strings, and golden wood had reminded him of Ambrosia. The harp made a sound that could put men on their knees; it was so sweet in its tones that even the trees ceased their rustling to listen to it.”

Alex glanced at his companions to see if they were still listening and found them both to be staring at him. The story especially enthralled Hawk; his mouth was open slightly, his tussled hair curled in every direction. Alex felt pride swell in his chest; he hadn’t told stories for so long, it felt good to keep them entertained with his words.

“This was in a time where Gods lived among us and such as the nature of men; people grew jealous of Delphinios and his magical harp. They said that it was nothing more than a trick. Gold could not possibly be played in such a beautiful way. Delphinios ignored them; he didn’t tell them that the sound of his magical harp kept away the dark creatures that waited at the outskirts of the village.”

At that, Robin glanced over his shoulder, to the woods beyond. There were small flickers of light weaving amongst the trees. Alex knew they were fireflies, but Robin did not, and he inched a little closer to Hawk.

“As I said before,” Alex continued after taking another bite of his food. “The nature of man is to be envious of everyone. So the men of the town crept into Delphinios’ cave late one night and offered a chalice of wine to the God. The God, lover of all people and the gifts they give, accepted and invited the men to share some in the comforts of his home. ‘Men who spend their days working in the field, deserve the luxuries of fine wine and comfortable seating.’ He had said. The gods kind nature did not convince the men, and while his back was turned, they put poison in his drink.

As we all know, poison will do nothing against a God, and Delphinios knew this as well, he knew the men disliked him and his music and would stop at nothing to steal the harp from him. So he had tested them, he allowed them to sit In his presence so close to the prize they seek, he allowed them to pour the poison into his chalice. Before he drank, he asked the men a straightforward question.

‘If perhaps, something attacked the village. Would you save yourselves or save the lives of the people around you?’

All the men answered with ‘We’d save the people around us.’

Delphinios smiled at that and gulped his wine with one swig.”

“The poison didn’t actually kill him, did it?” Hawk asked, his hands pulling at the grass under him.

“Of course not. He's a god, poison wouldn’t do anything.” Robin replied. “Right?”

Alex grinned big. The trees rustled as if they were listening too.

“Delphinios fell to the ground the instant the wine left the chalice. He convulsed on the ground before turning into a golden serpent. It hissed at the men before fleeing the cave. Thinking that they had bested the God, the men stole the harp and paraded it through the village. They showed everyone that it was nothing more than a solid hunk of gold that the God hadn’t shared with them even in their hungriest time. They did not know that while the harp was solid gold, it was also a gods weapon and could only be used by a god. So naturally, the men melted the golden harp down into coin and shared it amongst themselves.”

“Is that it?” Robin asked. “Why was the Harp immortalised when it did nothing in the long run?”

“If you’d let me finish, Roo. There is another part to this story, told only by those who cherished the gods. So months went by without the God and his lovely music, but the men of the village were fat with coin, they did not need the aid of a god to keep them happy. They did not know about the creatures that now had nothing to fear if they entered the village.

One night they did.

They destroyed, ate, and did all sorts of dreadful things to the people. Homes were burned down and woman slew on the spot. The men, greedy with wealth, prayed to the gods that they would come to save them. But no aid came, for it was a gift in itself to have a god protect the town as Delphinios once had. The men took what coin they could carry and fled, leaving the townsfolk to fend for themselves. Come morning, everyone that was left in the village was dead.

Delphinios, while not a calamity god, had decided to sit back and let it happen. He knew coddling the men would make them rely on him to save them. He just hoped they would have risked themselves for the sake of their people. So he tracked them down, they weren’t too far away, and appeared to them as a golden swan.

He offered them one more chance to be good by plunking a thorn from his wing. Instead, the men, still full of greed, plucked the bird of all its golden feathers. When they were finished and clutching their spoils, Delphinios turned back into his god form, and the golden feathers became maggots and worms.

‘Why do you never learn?’ He had asked them when the look of terror swept across their features. ‘Gold will not keep you alive; it will line your pockets and slow you down. Look at everything you have lost; you have no home, no family. You are living in the woods like common pray. My harp was my weapon. It would have protected you if you hadn’t of stolen it and destroyed it.’

The men begged and pleaded with the God. But back then, gods were not renowned for their mercy, and so as punishment for all the bad deeds they had done, Delphinios turned them all into golden statues. He removed the ribs of the man who had poisoned him and crafted them into the body of his new harp; he shaved their hair for the strings and their teeth for the tuning pegs. When he was done, he left them there. Someone would find them eventually and melt their bodies into coin. Delphinios left with a sad song playing on his new harp; it told the tale of a village loved by a god.” 

Robin was looking at him slack-jawed. Alex smirked merrily and leaned over too him. “Rumour has it; they still linger in the woods, hidden by moss and leaves, their moans carried by the winds.”

“Alex,” James warned.

Robin paled. Alex watched his throat bob. He shouldn’t be mean; he really shouldn’t, but, Robin was such an easy target.

“They say that any man who comes across them, is cursed and haunted by the vengeful spirits for all eternity,” Alex whispered before grabbing Robin's shoulders.

Robins scream caused what little wildlife that had clustered around the treeline, thanks to the food, to scatter.

Alex’s laugh broke the rest of the tension, and he patted Robin's cheek.

“It’s not real, Robby, just a faery tale.”

“I hate you.” Robin sneered and stood up. “I hate you so much.”

Alex blew him a kiss, in good faith.

“I’m going to take the first watch,” James said, standing up. “I’ll let you two sort yourselves out in the meantime.” He plucked Catspian from the ground and stretched.

Alex felt a chill run through him.

“Um, I can take the first watch,” Robin said before Alex could.

James flicked hair from his eyes, Catspian perched himself on his shoulder.

“I’m more than capable of looking after myself, thanks.” James smiled “I doubt any ghosts are going to get me when I'm three feet from the tents.”

Alex eyed the sword of Valkary. It glowed faintly from its spot against James’ back. He didn’t want to put a limit on what James was allowed to do, but the idea of him out alone for hours…especially with the weird time the forest had…

“Stop it.” James sighed. “I might be losing it, but I'm not that mad, I am more than capable of looking out for myself, and out of all of us, I’m probably best to keep watch tonight since,” He pointed to Robin. “You haven’t slept in ages and its starting to show, go get some sleep before Alex and I have another day of you complaining. And you,” He pointed to Alex. “You’re the leader of this mission; if you are half asleep during the job, we will end up getting lost...Again.”

He had a point.

“I’m not tired.” Robin started, but both boys cut him off with a;

“Shut up, Robin.”

Alex sighed and moved over to him. James looked every bit a warrior as Ares did, he held himself with so much more confidence now, the weeks of him training the with God had definitely made him stronger.

“Okay, James.” Alex started, taking his hand. “If you feel weird or anything, come wake me. Do not investigate by yourself.”

James rolled his eyes and pressed his brow to Alex’s .

“Stop worrying, my Love. I’m literally just outside the tent. I will be fine.”

Alex closed his eyes and breathed him in, the scent of honey and trees wrapped around him.


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven.**

**It had occurred to Hawk, late into the night, that he had absolutely no idea what time it actually was, or what time it could be**. Judging by the darkness, it wasn’t early enough to be the morning, but not dark enough for twilight. It was strange, this sense of timelessness, it usually only happened when he was stuck in a dream, which he wasn’t.

Just to make sure though, he had pinched himself.

He knew the difference between reality and a dream of course, but the idea that the peaceful night of stories and laughter, could have just been a side effect of his unfortunate condition, made his stomach tight. It was a possibility that this was a dream, and he was just hyperaware, which caused a certain amount of paranoia to bubble in his chest.

He took a deep breath and shoved it to the back of his mind; he was not going to be sharp enough to see any danger if he was worried about his mind. 

The woods around them was strange, stranger than the last treed area they had stayed in. For example, the animals here were not afraid of him, in fact just a few moments ago he had been spooked by a doe that had trotted out of the thicket, its hide fluffy with its winter coat. It had looked at him for a moment, ear twitching, before dashing off. Next, he had observed a small fieldmouse, digging out its home for the hibernation season. It didn’t bat an eye at him as he dropped a handful of dried berries at the entrance. Catspian looked ravenously at the critter, but Hawk had warned him off doing anything harmful to it.

Catspian had argued that he was hungry, to which Hawk had replied with, “You only just ate.”

Other animals had no doubt come and gone, but Hawk was strangely comfortable and found himself zoning out into his thoughts. By tomorrow night he should be behind stone walls again, in a proper bed with privacy and blankets were made from goose feathers. He could bathe in hot water, removed the months’ worth of dirt and grime from his skin that a dip in the pond just wouldn’t wash away.

Hawk didn’t know much about Crowley; the Ace had escaped with them when they broke free from Redgate but had left as soon as they landed. He seemed reasonably easy-going, as far as an Ace raised on blood could go, and had manners far greater than that of the Pandorians. It was just that he didn’t speak at all to him on their trip. The only time Crowley had spoken a word to him was in front of Sebastian, and even then it had been an act. Maybe the Ace was afraid of him? Most people were now so it would make sense. Crowley probably saw what had happened at RedGate, saw the raw power that had flowed from his fingers.

Hawk had time to change his mind, and if Alex trusted Crowley then maybe Hawk was just paranoid about that as well.

He flexed his fingers, watching the tattoo stretch and move along his skin, the eye in the centre of his palm was closed, it had been since he had challenged Corvus. Hawk supposed it was the god’s way of ignoring him. That was fine, although the lack of noise in his mind was strangely unnerving. He had gotten so used to having a presence behind his eyes that the radio silence was concerning. Hawk had tried now on multiple occasions to pull at the threat that bound them together, but he felt nothing at the other end. He had even stopped seeing the shadow creatures, and that wasn’t because Alex was close by.

Hawk chewed his nails. It wasn’t a bad thing Corvus was ignoring him.

He didn’t need the god.

“Pull yourself together.” He whispered to himself.

“Mew?” Catspian asked, his head brushing Hawk’s shaking knee.

“I'm fine," He reached down and petted the fluffy head. "I’m-” He stopped mid-sentence when a bright light hovered just beyond the treeline. 

Hawk stared at it. It certainly wasn’t a firefly, not with how delicately it swirled around the bark of the closest tree, not when it moved in a beckoning kind of way. Not when it was bright purple. He stood from his grassy perch and narrowed his eyes, he knew Fae were known to live in woods such as these, but he had no idea what they would even look like if he were to come across one.

“Hello?” Hawk called stupidly. The light moved up and down, illuminating the browning leaves of an oak tree. 

“Mew…” Catspian said.

“I didn’t know what else to say.” Hawk replied and glanced back at the tents.

Alex had told him not to go alone if he saw anything. But Alex had looked so tired, and Hawk definitely wasn’t going to ask Robin for help. So instead, he drew the sword of Valkary and looked down at the cat.

“Think you can keep me out of trouble?”

The cat flickered his tail, and before Hawk knew it, the cat had gone towards the light.

***

Woods were a lot scarier at night than he had initially thought, especially now that Ares wasn’t following him everywhere he went. Even with the strange purple orb lightning the path, the trees seemed to transform into twisted versions of themselves, their branches reaching out to him like talons. Hawk had thought about how stupid he was being, following an unknown light source into the dark woods when he was both, vulnerable and alone, but he couldn’t help the curiosity that came with seeing such a phenomenon. Which was what this was, Hawk had listed almost everything he could think of what the light could be, and all signs pointed to a foxfire. He remembered reading it in one of Alex’s books; foxfire were balls of spiritual energy that often tricked travellers off the road they were taking. Of course, they also were death omens and unlucky sightings. But Alex had explained that FoxFire could also be useful. They could lead the traveller to water or to a short cut, and that the only time you should worry about them is if you had harmed the forests they lived in.

Which of course Hawk wouldn’t dream of doing.

Apart from earlier when he and Alex had disrupted the peace and tranquillity of the pond. Hawk had joked to himself as he walked, that this foxfire had been made by the fox he had seen at the pond and it was slowly luring him away to his death.

It didn’t lure him to his death, but it did take him to the pond. Equally as creepy in the dark as the woods. It was now just a stagnant pool of black water. The only part of it that wasn’t, was under the foxfire, and that was making it an eerie purple.

“Okay, so you have dragged me out here, now what?” Hawk asked. It was starting to look more and more like it was angry about earlier.

In all fairness, Hawk was just tired of weird stuff happening too him. He probably should have been more concerned about his situation, but he couldn’t help but think ‘I have seen far worse than this’ and played the whole thing off with a shrug.

“My, how terribly interesting.”

That voice, that was what made Hawk still. It was the one he had heard from his Corvus vision, the one that had woken him up. It was young and playful, like a child’s but also far older than himself. It came from the trees and from the pond, the ground and from the plants.

“Okay…” Hawk muttered, twisting his sword in front of him. “Look, I’m tired, if you’re another deity wanting to take over my body can you do it tomorrow?”

Why couldn’t he bring himself to be scared?

“I knew I liked you.” The voice giggled, and he felt something press against his spine. “Ooh, you’re much nicer up close.”

Hawk spun around as quickly as he could and found himself staring at nothing but dark woodland.

“This sword can kill a god.”

The mushrooms around him began to glow, lighting up the area with an eerie green tinge.

“Oh I know what the Sword of Valkary can do, it almost killed me once.” The tip of his blade tinged. “It’s smaller than I remember…”

Hawk whipped his head in the direction of the voice and found himself staring at a small woman.

Well, woman was what his mind was saying to him. She was roughly the since of Dawn, only reaching his chest. Her hair was fizzy and as black as the land around him, although weaved amongst it were tiny poppies that glowed ever so faintly. Large oval eyes, the colour of moss peered up at him with curiosity. There was a small ring of gold around the pupil that looked to be the same colour as his own.

Her skin was the colour of tree bark, though it was glistening with gold around the edges, it travelled down her exposed neck and under a layer of orange and yellow leaves that fashioned into a sort of dress. Hawk swallowed tightly, judging by the aura of green and gold that curled around her, this woman was not a human at all.

“Uh…Hello.” Hawk blurted, causing Catspian to groan.

The cat at least, had the brains to stand away from the woman.

“Hello, James, or should I call you Hawk? What would you prefer?” The woman beamed, she popped a poppy in his hair.

“I-uh…Hawk is fine…”

“Hawk it is then, Hello, hi, salutations! I am Feyre, Goddess of the trees.” She offered him her hand but pulled it away before he could take it. “OH boy! I haven’t been able to get this close to you before. Ahh look at your skin, it’s so smooth!” Before Hawk could react, she was pressing her palms to his cheeks. She smelled of pine and snow.

“Um, excuse me. But did you say you were a Goddess?”

“Mhm!” Feyre exclaimed, now touching his hair. “Oh wow! It so soft considering how long you have lived in the woods, I always thought human hair would be all gristly and rough, like a hedgehog or something.”

Hawk somehow felt as though this woman wasn’t a goddess at all, but rather a very annoying child.

“Please stop touching me.” He muttered as she shoved her fingers under his lips.

“They aren’t sharp?” She poked his teeth and Hawk reared back.

“I SAID, STOP TOUCHING ME!”

Feyre looked at her hands then at him then shrugged.

“You could have asked nicely, Hawk, manners cost nothing.”

Hawk stared at her open-mouthed. He had concluded that he was definitely dreaming all of this, there wasn’t a chance this was for real.

“Right.” Hawk started, pinching the skin of his wrist. “Tell me what I’m doing here before I use this sword on you.”

“You won’t. But okay. So, I've been following you for a little, not creepily like Diana does Alexander, but in a concerned friend kinda way. Ya know?”

Hawk didn’t.

“Well, my family are in an uproar about you. After you lit up that desert village like it was a lightning storm, the gods turned their heads to you. You see, a Godling hasn’t been born in hundreds of years, especially one born with such powerful abilities. And so my family either want to take you to them or destroy you. I'm not sure which, but I was told to stay away from the human realm because I’m too young to meddle with you lot.” Feyre must have moved six times in that one speech alone, one second she was before him, then she was in the tree, then she was swinging from a branch, it was confusing but also somewhat entertaining. Hawk probably would have liked Alex to have met the god, if it wasn’t for the annoyance she had created.

“Are you here to take me to them?” Hawk pushed, slowly backing up, he could run back to the camp, grab his companions and get far from here.

“Ugh noo, they are boring. I’m here to help you. Sort of.”

She came to a stop behind him and plucked the sword of Valkary from his grip. Feyre had done it so effortlessly that Hawk’s skin bleached. She was a tree goddess and yet so swift he couldn’t evade her.

“This thing almost cut my head clean off, Valek was so angry when he knew I had stolen it. But not angry because I had stolen it, angry because I didn’t have the power to hold it without it killing me.”

Hawk reached for it, and the blade wiggled in her grasp.

“Ooh! Nice! Its joined itself to you.”

“What exactly is the help you are giving?” Hawk asked, taking the sword back from her.

“I made time different here, well I asked the god of time to do it, very nicely.”

Hawk again, looked at her open-mouthed.

“Why would you do that? Surely you know I'm being hunted.”

“Oh, sure I do, by my weirdo cousin. But, he can’t hurt you here, I have protected it, he can’t even tap into your mind. Thanks to me, of course.” She grinned at him. her teeth were pointy. “Anyway, I wanted you and Alex to have some time together, I've seen you two longing for alone time, so I thought, ‘hey why not move time differently so they can hang out a bit.’” She shrugged as though this was a completely normal and acceptable thing to do.

“Change it back,” Hawk said flatly. “Change it back right now so we can get to a proper home. You shouldn’t mess with time.”

It felt like he was talking to Tomlin.

“But…but you two were so happy today.”

“Yes, and we’ll be even happier in a nice room with a warm bath.”

Feyre pouted and grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away.

“But I can’t see you when you’re inside. How can I help if I don’t know whats going on?”

Hawk took a breath; maybe this goddess was new, maybe she was just stupid.

“I don’t need help. Your helping has put us behind schedule, change it back so we can go to where we need to be.”

“But the trees…they said I should let you be happy for a bit.”

Hawk pinched his brow, and the trees around him rustled.

“I am happy. But I’m tired of living outside. It's not just Gods that are after me, Feyre; it’s humans too. I’m pretty sure Humans can get past whatever magic you have put on the woods. For all, I know they could be just across the pond.”

“They aren’t, I’d know, the trees tell me everything. They are really fond of you. I saw the willow rescue you earlier, she said you smelled like honey.”

Hawk shivered, he really didn’t like the idea of them knowing everything he did.

“Mhm, change time back.” Hawk frowned. “I don’t need your meddling.”

“Are you sure? couldn’t you guys stay here just a little longer?” Feyre pleaded. The spindly branches of the willow reached over her shoulders.

“Change it back,” Hawk warned, putting the blade away and scooping Catspian up.

Before he could make it any further, a hand grabbed his wrist. Hawk grabbed the hand before it could do damage and squeezed.

“OW OW!” Feyre cried, causing Hawk to jump back with a yell.

“Don’t do that… I…are you hurt?”

Feyre looked at her wrist, to the spot Hawk grabbed. There were thin trails of gold running across her fingers, and from the small wounds, little blue sparks danced.

“I-I’m sorry, I'm unpredicta-”

“WOAHHH! You actually hurt me!” Feyre cheered joyfully.

Hawk’s guard dropped the moment it happened, and before he knew it, he had been swept off his feet and thrown into the nearest tree. His spine tingled with the impact, and when he coughed, he could taste blood on his tongue.

“You have no manners.” Feyre pouted, striding over to him, Catspian made a move to stop her, but before he could attack, Feyre clicked her fingers and vines wrapped around the cat.

“Sorry, Kitty. Don’t take it personally.” She sighed before coming up to Hawk.

“I might be a young god, Hawk. But since you have been with me, all I’ve heard from that mouth of yours is disrespect.” She was smaller than him, but at that moment, with the trees looming over her shoulders and his body unable to move, she seemed far bigger.

“Fenris has made you too cold. Boys should be polite to women, especially women who are offering help.” She balled her fist and Hawk squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t escape, not when the bark of the trees had grown over his arms.

“I can’t control it.” He shouted. “I can’t hold my power as a normal witch can. I’m sorry!”

The blow that he had been waiting for came. It was to his head, and instead of a fist, he found himself with a wet spot between his brows.

“Huh?” He opened his eyes to see Feyre grinning up at him, her eyes wide with excitement.

“OOOH, YOU’RE JUST TOO CUTE!” She pressed her cheek to his. “And soft and just lovely. I’m sorry I threw you into a tree, Hawk. But sometimes a little tough love goes a long way.”

“I…I am very confused…” Sweat trickled down his spine as she stared at her.

“I wanted you to admit you were dangerous. I've been watching you for a while, and all this time you keep doubting yourself. That ability you have,” She showed him her hand, still sparking. “It has been passed down by Valek and honed into something that only you can wield. It is not something a witch can have.” She cupped his chin. “Fenris is trying to teach you control by using fear to manipulate your body into producing magic. It will not work on you like that. Your power is bound to the elements; it comes when you need it, like it just did when you felt threatened. God’s power comes when we call. ”

To demonstrate this, she pointed to the bundle of vines that were holding Catspian and clicked her fingers. The instant the vines wiggled away Catspian was attacking, his lunged at Feyre so quickly it was hard to see him in the dark.

“Trees and plants are at my mercy,” She snapped her fingers again, and a root shot from the ground, grabbing the cats leg before it could leap. “If I wanted to, I could make this tree break your familiar's bone.” She grinned. “But I would never do something so horrid.

Feyre looked at him again, and Hawk swallowed tightly. Such impressive power for someone so small… It was terrifying.

“Just so you understand. I have chosen you, in this little battle the gods are having back in the realm, they all want to be the one to stop Corvus, they never look at you and what you can do to prevent him from having you.” She stroked the skin of his cheek. “I can't stop him from getting in, but my abilities are a bit closer to yours than Fenris’ are. I want to help you learn how to control that lightning. I changed time around because I needed you out here long enough for me to get you like this, once you are inside a manmade structure, I can’t reach you unless I somehow get inside myself.” She looked worried for a moment. “I shouldn’t be helping you. In actuality I’m a child, I’m not strong compared to my family. But as Diana has picked Alexander, I want you.”

Hawk was a little lost for words, every time he tried to think of anything to say they died in his throat. How was he supposed to answer that? He had enough gods getting involved with him as it was, did he really want another one hovering around?

“What are you planning on doing with me?” He asked, slowly working his arm free from the tree bark.

“For one, Fenris is a lousy teacher, attacking you as a wolf isn’t going to save you against humans and gods posing as them. You’re right, people could be waiting just over the pond, and without that blade you have strapped to your back, you are useless unless you run.” She snapped her fingers, realising him from the tree. “I want to show you how that lightning is just another part of you, you shouldn’t fear it, especially when you are to become the new Light-Bringer.

“What…”

“Don’t worry about that for now. There is a storm coming; it will hit here by tomorrow night.” She held her hand out to him. “Hawk, let me show you how to pull your power to you. It’s not going to be much, but it will keep you alive if you have no other choice.”

Hawk frowned.

“Is there a chance you are working for Corvus?”

Feyre grinned and then touched a sleeping beach tree.

“Corvus is destroying my forests; every time he comes, I can feel my trees dying.” She sat down at the roots. “Each time a forest is levelled, I can hear the screams of them, my friends, they beg for my help, and I can do nothing to save them. In fairness, I’m terrified of Corvus, I am not strong, and I couldn’t even scratch him if it came to a fight. But I heard you challenge him; the trees felt the rumble of your power as it surged through you that day. If I can show you how to get it then maybe…maybe you will be able to put an end to him, and my forests will live on. That’s what I care about. Selfish, I know, but with very few people knowing I exist, protecting what little I have is vital to me.”

Hawk crouched down to where Catspian was and gently touched the root holding him, it curled away from his fingers and slithered back underground. The unruly feline hissed and tried to wiggle free from his grip, but Hawk held him tightly, there wasn’t a chance he was letting him attack the goddess again, especially after she had just thrown him into a tree with so little ease.

“So Hawk, what do you say, Can I train you?” 

Feyre stretched out her hand to him; her smile was warm and inviting.

Hawk took a moment before responding.

“No, thanks.” He shrugged, turning away from her. “Change time back, Feyre. Don’t expect me to willingly trust you just because you happen to be a tree god. The trees and I know each other too. The only god I trust is Ares.”

Feyre let out a confused squeal and trailed after him as Hawk tried to make his way back through the dark foliage.

“Hawk! YOU’RE SO MEAN!” She wailed, looping her arm through his. “Is it because I’m too young? I know how to fight I can easily best you, even when you’re all charged up. Or is it because I’m conventionally female? That’s unavoidable I'm afraid, but if I could, I’d be a boy too.” She continued to ramble, and Hawk bit his cheek in order to stop himself from screaming.

What was with Gods and trying to push him to do things he didn’t want to do? Sure he would love to be stronger, but he didn’t need someone else interfering, especially someone who irritated every fibre of his body.

“Go away.” He snarled when she wrapped herself around his leg, holding it as a child would. “ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Feyre sobbed and pressed her cheek to his calve.

“Y-you’re s-so c-coool.” She blubbered. “A-and Fenris ge-gets all the c-credit for y-you even though his power is weak compared to mine!” 

The last bit sounded like she was angry and Hawk was having none of it.

“Get off me. I don’t want your help, go back to doing whatever you were doing before, and leave me be. I am exhausted, and I'm meant to be on guard duty.”

Feyre pouted.

“Can I come sit with you?”

Hawk rolled his eyes and pried his leg free.

“No. Go away. if I needed help, I’d ask.”

Feyre pout became a smirk.

“AHH that’s right, humans don’t rely on others to help them until they are desperate!” She giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully, the ripple of pain caused by it ran across his entire body.

“Damn it.” He groaned.

“Hawk, I will train you. But I will wait until you need me.”

“Well have fun waiting.” Hawk shrugged.

“If you do need me, ask the trees.”

Before Hawk could answer she was gone, the trees became silent once again.

***

“That was a mess.” Diana frowned as Feyre curled around her. The tree goddess had taken to her fox form; it was so much comfier that trying to look human.

“It was wasn’t it.” She sighed. “Ah well. I think I got the point across.”

Diana was stoic as always; her cold eyes narrowed on the darkened woods around them.

“I can't keep babysitting you like this. One day I might not be enough to keep you safe. That wound you have got from him, all he did was grab you.”

Feyre studied the paw which had been injured. She could still see small flickers of lightning dancing through her flesh.

“He is powerful, and it’s getting stronger too, I smelled it on him, the scent of lightning, it was like he was a storm and any time now he is going to explode.” She flicked her tail softly at Diana, urging the goddess to stroke her silky fur.

“And you are getting weaker.” Diana sighed, rubbing the space between Feyre’s ears.

It was true, she had noticed it a few months ago, when she had landed one of her jumps and had a pain go through her body. She wasn’t used to pain, not like that; it was a mortals job to feel pain, not hers.

“The more of my territory Corvus destroys the less hold I have on the trees. If they forget me… I think it will only be Hawk and his Pandorians left who know I exist.”

Diana sighed; her fingers were warm and smelled like steel.

“Stop worrying.” Feyre purred. “The trees wouldn’t forget me, and soon I will be teaching Hawk to use that power against creepy cousin Corvus.”

Diana narrowed her eyes but didn’t say more on the matter. Feyre grinned in her foxish way and licked the strip of the goddess’ wrist.

“You’re disgusting.” Diana groaned.

Feyre purred, content with her new plan to save the Light-Bringer and his friends.


End file.
